Falling For You
by Hinata6
Summary: Although he has seen her around Konoha Village he never pays attention to her. That is until now. SasuHina NaruHina. I hope you enjoy reading it, please leave your reviews so I can know how I did. Thank You
1. Denial is the first stage

**Hinata6: **Although he has seen her around Konoha Village he never pays attention to her. That is until now. SasuHina NaruHina. I hope you enjoy reading it, please leave your reviews so I can know how I did. Thank You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, although it would be nice

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter One: Denial is the first stage _

The blue haired girl watched as Kiba and Shino were sparring with each other. She was originally sparring with Kiba but in the process she hurt her leg, so she couldn't spar for a while. She looked at her leg and cursed herself for being so weak. Kiba and Shino stop sparring and looked at Hinata.

Are you okay Hinata-sama, you like you're tired. The boy with the hood on with a dog under his jacket said looking at Hinata in concern.

It was true Hinata had become tired, but she didn't want her teammates to worry about her. No, I'm f-fine Kiba-kun, she lied. Both Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata, they both knew something was wrong but they didn't want to keep asking her. Hinata stood up as Kiba and Shino continue to look at her. You're leaving Hinata-sama? The boy with the shades asked.

H-Hai said the blue haired girl. She bowed to both Kiba and Shino before she left. As she was walking she was in deep thought thinking about what father always telling her that she was weak and an embarrassment to the clan. She felt the tears well up in her eyes she blinked trying not to let her tears fall but she couldn't help herself as she began to cry.

A certain raven haired boy appeared in front of her. Hinata looked up to see it was Sasuke. She quickly wiped her eyes, she didn't want him to see her crying. But it was too late he had already seen her.

Hyuuga-san? The raven haired looked into her white orbs. I-I'm s-s-sorry, she quickly said as she walks passed Sasuke in a hurry. Sasuke watches as Hinata walks away in a hurry.

What a strange girl, he says as he walks away not caring that Hinata was just crying. A little part of him did wonder why she was crying. He didn't know Hinata that well, really he didn't know her all but he has heard things about her like how father treats her like she's a weakling and how she fought Neji in the exams, but she lost but she didn't give up and how it even got to the point where she almost died.

Although he didn't want to admit it he did felt sorry for her. But he quickly dismissed his thoughts about Hinata and continues to walk home.

Hinata finally makes it home and goes up straight to her room. Hinata sat down on her bed. _He must think I'm a weird girl or something _Hinata thought to herself referring to the run in with Sasuke just a few minutes ago. Hinata always thought down on herself. No matter no many times she tried not to she always did. She thought about a certain blond haired ninja who always gave her confidence and she also had a crush on this ninja.

She was always was so nervous to be around him, she often watched him from a distance training. She wasn't a stalker or anything like that, she just love watching Naruto, he had so much confidence in himself, always saying that he will never give up because that's his way of the ninja. That's why she admired him so much. She blushed at the about of Naruto.

The next day, Sasuke walks around Konoha just to be walking. He couldn't get a certain blue haired girl out of his mind. _Damn, why is she in my mind, _Sasuke thought as he made a frustrated expression. As he was walking he heard a certain voice calling out for him. He turned around to see a certain pink haired girl running towards him.

Sasuke-kun she said as she bent down to catch her breath. Sasuke looks at Sakura with a annoyed expression. Well what do you want? He asked her in a coldly tone. Sakura didn't pay attention to his tone nor didn't notice how annoyed he looked. Sasuke-kun, I was wonder did you want to umm… take a walk with me? Sakura ask in a shyly tone.

Sasuke looks at Sakura, he really didn't want to be bother by the pink haired girl, but he did want to get his mind off the blue haired girl. Sure, he said trying not to sound cold. Sakura gave Sasuke a big smile while blushing. At that moment he was regretting even agreeing to walk with Sakura.

_Cha, I'm going walking with Sasuke-kun, the inner Sakura said_. Sasuke puts both of his hands in his pockets with wearing a bored look on his face as they start walking together. Sakura slips her arm through Sasuke arm. Sasuke looks at Sakura with an angered expression on his face. He stops walking. Sakura looks up at Sasuke in a concerned way.

What's wrong Sasuke-kun? She asked while still holding his arm. What do you think you're doing? He asked her with a cold ton. Sakura looks at Sasuke stills not knowing what he was talking about. This isn't a date, I only agree to walk with you. He asked giving her a cold stare. Sasuke snatches arm away from Sakura. A sad look appears in Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke-kun…The pink haired girl said staring at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke continues looking at Sakura coldly.

I'm…Sorry Sasuke-kun, she finally said. I guess I went I went a little overboard. She gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke said nothing a kept walking. Sakura continued walking beside Sasuke although she was kind of nervous since she could tell he was mad. Then a certain Hyuuga walked passed them. Sasuke didn't notice until Sakura said something.

Hi Hinata-chan, said the cheerful pink haired girl. Hinata turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walking together. H-Hi Sakura-san. Sasuke looked at Hinata as did she. H-H-Hi S-Sasuke-san. Sasuke just nodded at the Hyuuga. Hinata looked away from Sasuke as Sakura started to talk to her. _We had to run into her and I finally had gotten her out of my mind_, He thought as he looked at Hinata.

Well it was nice talking with you Hinata-chan, Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded, and Hinata looked at Sasuke who was apparently staring at her the whole time she was standing there. She blushed as she said good-bye to Sasuke and she walked away. Both Sasuke and Sakura notice the blush but thought nothing of it seeing that Hinata always blushed.

Sasuke started to walk off leaving Sakura running to catch up with him. Sasuke-kun wait for me, she said running towards him.

I don't feel like walking anymore with you, the raven haired said as he kept walking. Leaving a heart broken and confused Sakura standing by herself.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Sakura thought to herself as she watches him walk away _…Sasuke-kun…_

All Sasuke did was finding himself thinking about Hinata, no matter how much he tried not to he couldn't stop thinking about her. He found himself walking all day until it was dark. As he was walking he heard a faint sound of panting like someone was training. He followed the noise to find Hinata training. Hinata suddenly fell to the ground out of breath. Sasuke not knowing what to do he ran towards her.

Are you ok? The voice asked. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there to her surprise. S-Sasuke-san! What are you doing out here? She said asked him.

I could be asking you the same thing, he said to her trying hard not to sound too cold.

A-Ano I-I-I was t-t-training, she said while not looking in his eyes. Sasuke hated when she stuttered but a part of him thought it was cute. He smiled at her causing her to blush. He extended his hand towards her so he could help her up. She looked at his hand and took it to get up but she fell right back down.

Sasuke looked at her wondering why she fell he thought she did it on purpose just to get attention, but he notice her leg was hurt. Your leg, he said to her. Hinata covered her leg with her hand as if she didn't want him to see it. Ano, its f-fine I-It's j-just a scratch, she said trying her best to stand up on her own. But Sasuke knew "that" was just nothing.

Sasuke turned around and bended down in front of Hinata. Get on, he said almost as if was an order. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blush as he waited for her to get on.

_Why he being so nice to me? This isn't the same Sasuke I see everyday the one that always seemed so cold and annoyed, he's different today_, Hinata thought as she was still wondering if she should climb on his back.

Are you going to get on or not, he said but this time with slight annoyance in his voice. Hinata knew she couldn't walk in her state, but she didn't want Sasuke to carry her. A-Ano its f-fine I-I-I c-can j-just f-fine Sasuke-san. Hinata walked right pass Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. _She didn't want me to carry her? Any other girl would have loved the chance to let me carry them. Why is she so different from the rest of them?_ Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata limping pass him. She was hoping that she didn't fall in front of Sasuke but it was too late she fell.

_Stubborn girl,_ He thought as he walked towards Hinata. Hinata blushed of embarrassment. He could tell she was embarrassed he just merely smirked at the embarrassed Hyuuga. You're really stubborn you know that, he said as he smirked at Hinata. Hinata continued to blush. Sasuke picked up Hinata and swung around his back. Hinata blush deepened even more when he did this.

Sasuke-san! she said in a surprised way as Sasuke began to carry her. You obviously can't walk so I'm going to carry you is that ok…unless you want to limp all the way home? He asked her with a smirk on his face. Hinata knew she couldn't walk all the way home limping so she let Sasuke carry her.

Arigato…Sasuke-san, she said to Sasuke as he continued walking. Sasuke blushed but Hinata didn't notice it. Hinata was getting really tired but she didn't want to lay her head on Sasuke's shoulder, but she could help it and she did. She quickly shot her head up. I-I-I'm sorry she said to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything thing at first but then he spoke.

If you're tired you can rest y-your head on m-my s-shoulder, he said while blushing. Hinata blushed also and she slowly rested her head on his shoulders while smiling. His heart starting beating faster and faster as the Hyuuga girl cheek brushed up against his. Hinata didn't notice that it did because she was so tired she fell asleep while he was carrying her.

Hinata-san, why didn't you want me to carry you? Sasuke waited her Hinata answer but she never did. Hinata-san? He called her one more time, but no answer. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was sleep. She was sleep on HIS back. He really didn't want her falling asleep on his back, but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturbed her until they reached her house.

They finally reached her house and she was still sleep. He sat her down by a tree. He kneeled down besides her looking at how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He smiled to himself while a small blush crept across his cheeks.

Hinata-san, Hinata-san, he called her in a soft voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the raven haired boy.

S-Sasuke-san…, she said in a surprised way. I'm sorry she blurted out. He looked at her in a confused way. What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong, he said while looking into her white eyes. Hinata looks down at the ground blushing at the thought of her falling sleep on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke noticed the blush on Hinata face and smiled. Hinata stood up as did Sasuke. Thank you S-S-Sasuke-san f-for w-walking m-me home, said while away on the ground. Sasuke smirks, it was no problem. Sasuke begins to walk away with one hand in his pocket and the other waving bye to Hinata

Be careful next time, Hinata-san. Hinata watches as Sasuke leaves until she could no longer see him. She smiles at the thought of Sasuke. _Sasuke is different from what I imaged him to be, he's actually a really kind person_, Hinata smiles as she walks in the Hyuuga compound where she sees Neji standing there with an angered expression on his face.

What where you doing with Uchiha? The male Hyuuga asked sternly. He just helped me home Neji-niisan. Neji looks at Hinata. Helped you home? Did anything happen to you? As he looks at Hinata's leg. Hinata notices this and tells him that she hurt her leg while training. I see, he says as he walks away.

Neji had become overly protective of Hinata since the chuunin exams. It kind of annoyed her, because he was worried about every single thing. But she was just happy that they're relationship was back to how it used to be when they were younger. She smiled as walked inside her room.

Sasuke laid down on his bed thinking about Hyuuga Hinata who he just walked home. _Hinata is very different from other girls. She's not like any of my fan girls who are usually loud, annoying and aggressive, she was quiet and a very kind girl. She did stutter a lot which does bothered me, but it is bearable, I thinks it's cute though. Wait a minute what I'm I saying I mean it's not like I like or anything I mean she is very cute but I don't like her,_ Sasuke thought to himself…_or do I?_

O

O

O

Ok this was the first chapter I hope you like that first chapter. The next chapter Naruto will be in it and there will also some jealousy going on. Stay Tuned for Chapter Two.

Please leave some reviews so I can what you all thought of my Fanfic.

Thank You Again, Hinata6


	2. Jealousy is the second stage pt1

OK I'm finally done with the second chapter i'm sorry it took so long. Please read and enjoy.

Oh I'm not that good at writing fight scenes so please excuse the first part of the chapter (But I did try)

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Two: Jealousy is the second stage_

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha Village as the two ninjas were sparring together. The blonde ninja ran towards the raven haired boy and throws Kunai Knifes at him and hits him.

"Yes I got him" said Naruto as he watches Sasuke fall to the ground.

As Sasuke falls he disappears. Naruto watches as a tree trunk falls to the ground. "He used Bunshin no jutsu" he said as he looks around for Sasuke. Sasuke appears behind Naruto.

"Looking for me" he said with a smirk on his face. Naruto turns around only to see Sasuke right there. Sasuke uses his Shishi Rendan on Naruto. Naruto tries his best to block Sasuke but he couldn't. Sasuke gave his last good punch right to Naruto in the stomach as he falls to the ground. "Looks like I win dobe" he said with a smirk on his face as he watches Naruto on the ground.

"_How could I let him win" _Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke with an angred expression on his face. Naruto stands to his feet and points to Sasuke. "I want a rematch" the blonde haired boy yelled.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and turns around with his back facing Naruto.

"You're such a sore loser Naruto, why don't you just accept the fact that I won and you lost". Sasuke said as he begins to walk away leaving a very angry ninja.

_"Damn, that Sasuke who does he think he is, thinking he's better than everyone else, I don't what Sakura sees in that jerk" _Naruto thought as he began to walk to his favorite Ramen Shop.

As Naruto was walking towards the ramen shop he noticed a certain blue haired girl sitting down.

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said while grinning at her. Hinata blushed at the smile Naruto gave her. "H-h-h-hi N-N-Naruto-kun" she said while still blushing. "What are you doing here Hinata-chan" he said while taking a seat next to her.

"I-I-I h-h-had o-o-ordered s-some t-tea" she said.

"Oh" is all he said as he began to order some ramen. "Three bowls of ramen please" he said while rubbing his stomach. "I'm really hungry" he says.

Hinata stares at Naruto with wide eyes. _"Is he really going to eat all of that?"_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch Naruto eat the ramen and blushed. Naruto noticed that Hinata was staring at him. Naruto turned his attention towards Hinata.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?" he asked while having one eyebrow cock up.

Hinata quickly turned her head while her blush deepened. Naruto looked at Hinata with a confused expression.

_"She's such a weird girl"_ he thought as he looked at Hinata.

"Hey Naruto" a certain pink haired girl yelled. Both Naruto and Hinata turn to see a Sakura running towards them.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto greeted her with a huge grin on his face. "Hi Naruto" she said as she turned her attention to Hinata who was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Hinata-san" Sakura said with smile on her face

"H-h-h-hi S-Sakura-san, h-h-how a-are y-y-you?" Hinata said

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Sakura said as she turns her attention to Naruto who was still grinning at her.

"Naruto have you seen Sasuke today" she asked.

_"Why is she always looking for him?" _Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura.

"Well have you or not Naruto" she said with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"No I haven't" he lied. "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I want to ask him something that's all" she said.

As soon as she said that a raven haired boy passed right by them not even noticing that Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were standing there. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she looked at him in a surprised expression. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura and Naruto standing there.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a cheerful voice while smiling at him. Sasuke said nothing and just stared at her with those cold eyes of his.

"H-h-h-hello S-S-Sasuke-san" a certain blue haired said while blushing. Sasuke turned around to see Hinata standing there. He didn't even know she was there because she was so quiet.

"Hello Hinata-san" he said to her while giving her small smile. Sakura and Naruto stare at Sasuke in shock when he does this.

_"He didn't even say hi to me at all but he says hi to Hinata-san...Why?"_ Sakura thought as she stares at Hinata who is blushing.

_"I never seen Sasuke smile like that at anyone one before" _Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow cock up.

Sakura walks closer towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me and then maybe we could...go out to lunch together" Sakura said while blushing. Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl with an annoyed look on his face.

"No!" he said as he continues to look at Sakura.

"But why Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to" Sasuke said with slight annoyance in his voice. Sakura face saddened.

"I'll go with you walking Sakura-Chan" Naruto sad in cheerful voice. Both Sakura and Hinata look at Naruto with a shocked expression. "I don't know Naruto" she said while looking at Hinata's facial expression. Sakura had known Hinata had liked Naruto, but what she didn't get was why did she like him out of all people he was loud annoying, and a complete baka. Maybe Hinata saw something in Naruto that no one else saw.

"Aw come on Sakura-Chan" Naruto plead to Sakura. Sakura gave in. "Oh alright Naruto you can come" she said. Even though she really didn't want to hang around Naruto.

Naruto grins ear to ear as Sakura said that he can come. Hinata watches as Naruto grins at Sakura. Sometimes she wished that she was Sakura so she can be around Naruto like she is. She was kind of envious of Sakura, she was smart and pretty something Hinata thought she wasn't. Hinata's eyes saddened.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata facial expression went to happy to now sad. Sakura also notices Hinata's expression and asked Hinata if she would like to come along with her and Naruto.

"Hinata-san, would you like to come with us? She asked. Naruto stared at Sakura in shock.

_"Why is she asking Hinata if she wants to come? Finally I had a chance to be alone with Sakura-Chan and she asked if Hinata wants to come...why?"_ Naruto thought as his facial expression changed from happy to a slightly angry expression.

Hinata notices Naruto's expression and figures that he wants to be alone with Sakura although she did want to come so that she could be with Naruto but she could tell by Naruto's facial expression that he didn't want her to tag alone.

"I don't want to be in the way" Hinata said while looking at the ground. "Be in the way? Why would you say that Hinata-san? You wouldn't be in the way at all" Sakura said while looking at Hinata with a concerned look on her face.

"She said she didn't want to come Sakura-Chan, so let's just go already" Naruto said with his back turned away from Hinata. Hinata expression saddened very more when Naruto said this. Sasuke looked at Hinata once more and looked at Naruto.

_"That dobe doesn't even realize that he's hurting Hinata's feelings"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto with an angered expression.

"Ano...T-t-t-thank y-you f-for the o-offer Sakura-san b-but I-I-I r-really don't want to b-be in the way" Hinata said while looking at Naruto's back facing her. Sakura looked at Hinata and then at Naruto. "Ok then Hinata-san...come on Naruto lets go" Sakura said

"Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said while not looking back and waving at her

Hinata Sakura and Naruto leave until she could no longer see them. Leaving Sasuke and Hinata standing there. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-san I-, But before he could even finish his sentence a familiar voice called Hinata.

"Hinata-sama" the Hyuuga called out.

Hinata turned around to see Neji standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Neji-niisan" she said in a surprised tone.

"What are you doing here with Uchiha-san?" he asked while staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Neji with his expressionless expression.

"It doesn't matter anyway, your father wants to see you" Neji said while looking away from Sasuke

"What does h-h-he w-want?" She asked. "I don't know i was just told to come get you and bring you back." Neji said.

Hinata makes a worried expression. Hinata turned her attention to Sasuke.

"I'll s-s-see y-you around S-S-Sasuke-san" she said to him while bowing.

Sasuke nodded his head as Hinata stood up and begin to walk away with Neji. Sasuke stood and watched as Hinata walked away with Neji. _"Maybe the next time I see her I'll ask her" _he thought as he walked away with both of his hands in his pockets.

As Hinata and Neji arrived at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was brought to her father. "Have a seat Hinata" he said to his daughter. Hinata sat down in front of her father. "Hinata I no longer want you here at the Hyuuga mansion" her said to her while his eyes were closed. Hinata looked at her father in shock at what he had just said.

"_Did I just actually hear that…he wants me to move out? But where will I go"_ she thought as she continued to look at the floor daring not to look at her father.

"You are an embarrassment to the clan and I don't want a weakling like yourself disgracing our clan" he said with a stern voice. Hinata tried to fight back her tears because she didn't want her father to see her cry.

"I want you out by later on tonight" He said as he began to stand up. "That is all Hinata" he said to her.

"Hai" she said as she began to walk out of the room. Tears began to run down her face as she walked to her room. She walked right passed Neji, not even knowing that he was staring at her.

"_Was Hinata-sama just crying" _he thought as he began to follow Hinata "Hinata-sama" Neji called out for Hinata, she stopped when she heard Neji call her. Neji looked into her eyes it had looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama"he asked her while having a concerned look on his face.

"Father…t-told me t-that I-I have t-to move" she said as she looked down at the ground sadly.

"What! Why?" he asked while having an angry expression on his face. _"How can he do something like that to Hinata-sama? Where will she go?" _He thought to himself.

"H-h-he said that I was a d-disgrace t-to the clan and that h-he wanted me to move out" she said while sobbing. "He can't do that to you Hinata-sama, I'm going to say something" he said as he began to walk away. But Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Please Neji-niisan don't say anything" she said. Neji looked at her in shock

"But Hinata-sama where are you going to go?" he asked her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" she said as she began to pack her clothes. She knew Neji was right she didn't have anywhere to go but she knew she couldn't stay there.

Neji stared at her in concern as she finished packing her bag.

"Neji-niisan…" she began "Please do not worry for me I'll be fine" she said as she began to walk out of her bedroom, but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her. She looked up in shock to notice Neji was hugging her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama" he whispered to her as he continued to hug her.

"_Neji-niisan…"_ she thought as she hugged him back.

**Naruto at the Ramen Shop**

Naruto sat there eating his Ramen thinking about what Sasuke had said to him earlier when they went on a walk together.

Flashback

"_Naruto I can't believe you" Sakura said to Naruto while giving him a disappointed expression._

"_What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" he asked while staring at Sakura in a confused way. Sakura sighs. "Naruto you really hurt Hinata-san's feelings back there" she said._

"_I hurt her feelings what are you talking about? I didn't hurt her feelings she said she didn't want to come" Naruto said while still looking at Sakura in confused way_

"_Naruto you give dense a whole new meaning do you know that?" Sakura said while shaking her head._

"_Huh?" he said. "You've always been trying to get attention and not even realizing that someone else has had a crush on you" she said_

"_What? A crush? On me? He asked. _

"_Hinata has also liked you Naruto and I'm surprised that you never noticed it, it's so obvious, I mean she watches you while of the time, she blushes whenever you talk to he, I mean the list goes on" she said_

_Naruto stared at her in shock. "Hinata likes me" he asked as he looked at Sakura. "Yes…I think what you said to Hinata earlier really made her feel like she wasn't wanted" she said to Naruto while looking away from him. Naruto thought about all of the times Hinata blushed and fainted around him. _

_He never thought any girl liked him but he was wrong and now he was starting to feel bad about making Hinata feel like that._

"_I'll be back Sakura I have to go do something" Naruto said as he began to walk away_

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe Hinata used to like me…and I always ignored her" he said to himself as he finished eating his Ramen. He paid for his Ramen and began to start walking. As he was walking he looked at the ground and started to think about all of the times Hinata had blushed around him.

"How could I have been so blind to not notice something like that? Sakura was right i am dense" he said to himself. As Naruto looked up he saw Hinata walking towards his direction.

"Hinata-chan!" he said as he looked into her eyes, it had looked like she had been crying.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun" she said to him lacking the enthusiasm she usually has when she sees him. Naruto noticed the tone in her voice and he thought she might have been mad at him.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" he asked her while having a concerned look on his face.

"I'm f-fine N-N-Naruto-kun" she said while trying not to cry in front of him. Naruto continued to stare at Hinata.

"Look Hinata-chan I'm really sorry about earlier" he said to her while not looking at her. Hinata looks at him with a confused expression. "What a-are you a-apologizing for N-Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"I made you feel like you weren't welcomed to come with Sakura and I...and I'm really sorry...about that" he said.

"Y-You d-don't h-have t-to a-apologize N-Naruto-kun, i didn't want t-to be in the way with y-you and S-Sakura-san" she said while blushing but she had a sad look in her eyes.

"What do you mean when you say that Hinata-chan? That you didn't want to be in the way?" he asked her while looking at her. Hinata looks at him in a shocked way.

"Ano..." she began. She didn't know what to say in response to Naruto's question.

"Well I-I j-just f-figured t-that y-you w-want t-to be a-a-alone w-with Sakura-san" she said while not looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata not knowing what to say her. Hinata looked up at Naruto since he had not said anything to her response.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said. Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked into Hinata's eyes and noticed that they still held some sadness in them. "Is there anything else wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked her. She shook her head, even though there was something wrong.

"You know you can tell me anything Hinata-chan?" he said to her. But Hinata didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Hinata and could tell Hinata wasn't going to say anything.

"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said with a disappointed at the fact that Hinata wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm so weak" she said him while looking on the ground. Naruto looked at her in shock to what she just said to him. "Why would you say that Hinata-chan?" he asked her while looking at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

"I-I-It's j-just t-that f-father is always telling h-how w-weak I-I am a-and t-that I'm a disgrace and e-embarrassment to t-the clan" she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata as the tears began to come down her cheeks. Naruto felt the anger rise up inside of him. "How can her own father say something like that to her" he thought as he began to ball up his fist in anger.

"Hinata-chan don't ever say anything like that" he said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. "You're not weak don't ever bring yourself down like that...back the chuunin exam when fought Neji, sure you did lose but you never gave up. Every time you fell you got straight back up to fight again even though you were hurt. I really...a-admire that about you Hinata your ability to not to give up." he said while looking at the blushing Hinata.

"He admires me?" She thought as she looked at Naruto. "I don't want to ever hear you bring yourself down like that Hinata-chan, okay?" he said to Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun I won't" she said while blushing and giving him a big smile. Naruto stared at Hinata when she smiled at him. "I never noticed this before but Hinata-chan is really cute" he thought to himself while blushing. Hinata noticed that Naruto was blushing which made her blush even more.

"Well I-I h-have to g-go now Naruto-kun" she said while looking at the ground as her blush deepened. Naruto stopped blushing and nodded to Hinata.

"Okay, bye Hinata-chan" he said as he watched Hinata walk away.

As Hinata began walking the thought of what her father had told her quickly came back to her thoughts. Her eyes had saddened again. "Where I'm I going to go? I maybe I could stay with Kiba-kun... no I can't he and Shino are on a mission." she thought out loud to herself. She was so deep in thought that she bumps right into Sasuke. Hinata looked up and noticed that she bump into Sasuke.

"Ano...I'm sorry S-S-Sasuke-san." she said while looking at him. Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay just, watch where you're walking the next time" he said while looking at her with his cold eyes.

She began to walk away but as stop when she felt Sasuke grabbed her arm. Hinata had turned around and looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Is everything okay Hinata-san? He asked her. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Yes I-I-I'm f-fine S-Sasuke-san" she lied. Sasuke looked at Hinata he could tell she was lying. "The looks in your eyes say that there is something wrong" he said to her as he continued to look into her sad eyes. Hinata did not say anything, she really didn't want to say anything to Sasuke about it but she did anyway since she had no one else to talk to.

"M-My f-father t-told m-me t-that I had t-to move out of the Hyuuga mansion b-because I-I-I'm a d-disgrace t-to the clan b-because h-he says t-that I'm a weakling" she said trying to hold back the tears. Sasuke stared at Hinata in shock. "What kind of a bastard tells his own daughter that she a weakling?" He thought as he looked at Hinata's sad eyes.

"So where are you going to stay" he asked coolly. Hinata looked at the ground. "I-I don't know" she said. Sasuke looked at Hinata, he had known that Kiba, Shino and their sensei were out on a mission along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke continued to look at Hinata.

"Hinata-san?" he began. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Y-you can stay with me" he said while not looking at her. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock she couldn't believe that he just asked her that, Sasuke himself could believe that he asked her that.

"N-No S-Sasuke-san I c-couldn't d-do t-that I d-don't want to be in your w-way" she said. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-san I insist" he said to her. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Why is Sasuke being so nice? She thought to herself. "N-No Sasuke-san I d-don't-" she began but Sasuke cut her off.

"You don't want to be in my way" he finished for her. Hinata looked at him. "Where else are you going to go? Are you going to stay out in the streets?" he asked with a smirk on his face since he knew Hinata didn't want to live out on the streets.

Hinata knew Sasuke was right she didn't have any where to go and she wasn't going to sleep outside. She looked at Sasuke and notices that he wasn't looking at her. "So what are you going to do? Hinata-san" he asked her. Hinata looked at Sasuke and took a deep breath before answering him.

"A-a-are y-you s-sure t-that I w-won't be in the w-way?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock at the fact that she was about to accept his offer.

"I'm sure Hinata-san you won't be in the way" he said.

"T-T-Then I will come s-s-stay... w-with you." she said while blushing. Sasuke smirked at Hinata. "Come on then" he said to her as he began to walk. Hinata followed him.

They arrived at Sasuke's apartment, Hinata's eyes scanned his apartment. It was very neat, Hinata had always figured that Sasuke was a neat person. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Is everything ok" he asked her. "Ano, everything is f-fine" she said. Sasuke began to show Hinata around his apartment he only had to show her one more room.

"And this is the bedroom" he said. Hinata looked around and noticed that it was very nice a clean looking. "I-It i-is v-v-very n-nice Sasuke-san" she said while having a smile on her face. Sasuke smiled at Hinata but Hinata didn't see the smile because she was looking around his room.

"There is one problem Hinata-san?" he started. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Problem?" she asked. "There is only one bed" he said while looking at Hinata's facial expression. She looked like she didn't know what to say.

"Only one?" she asked.

"But don't worry I'll just sleep on the floor its fine." he said while looking on the floor.

"N-No! Sasuke-san I-I-I don't w-want you t-to sleep on the floor, I'll s-sleep on the floor" she insisted. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock.

"No, you're the guest and i want you to be comfortable Hinata-san" he said to her while looking into the Hyuuga pure white eyes. Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

It was now dark outside. Hinata went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas. Sasuke laid out some covers on the floor where he was going to sleep as Hinata came in with her pajamas on standing in the doorway. It was a light blue tank top with lace straps and light blue pajama pants to go with them. Sasuke stared at Hinata while a slight blush crept across her face. Hinata shyly stood at the doorway. Sasuke quickly looked away and continued laying out his covers on the floor. Hinata quickly walked towards the bed and climbed into the covers. This was very awkward for Hinata, she was sleeping in Sasuke's bed of course he was on the floor but it still was a very awkward situation for her as it was for him too. Hinata slept at the opposite side of the bed away from where Sasuke was. Hinata fell asleep very fast because she was so sleepy. But Sasuke was still awake.

"_Why did i have to agree to sleep on the floor this is not comfortable at all" _he thought to himself as he toss and turned. _"Maybe i could just..."_ he thought as he looked at his bed. Sasuke quickly shook his head_. "What I'm i thinking i can't do that Hinata-san is already on the bed...but i am very uncomfortable"_ he thought as he sat up and turned his direction towards his bed where a sleep Hyuuga girl was sleeping.

Sasuke slowly climbed in the bed under the cover tying his best not to wake up Hinata. Sasuke wasn't a pervert or anything he just wanted to be in his comfortable bed. Sasuke as facing Hinata's back. Just to believe just a few weeks ago he didn't even notice her then he went from carrying her home on his back and now she staying with him.

Sasuke continued to look at Hinata's back in the darkness. Hinata scooted all the way near Sasuke and turned around and now Sasuke was face to face to the sleeping Hyuuga. He blush at the fact the Hinata was nearly three inches away from his face. Sasuke looked at Hinata's sleeping face.

"_She looks so cute when she's sleeping"_ he thought as he continued looking at her. He lifted his hand to touch Hinata's face. He rubbed his hand on Hinata's cheek. "Her face is so soft" he thought to himself. As he scanned her face in the darkness as the moonlight shined on her face, then he diverted his eyes to Hinata's lips.

He stared at her lips for a while as he began to lean forward to kiss her, but he stopped when he realized what he was doing. He frowned to himself as he turned around and got out of the bed and laid right back on the floor where he was originally suppose to be.

The Next Day

Hinata woke up and sat up and stretched. She looked around her surroundings, she had almost had forgotten that she was staying in Sasuke's apartment. She looked down to notice Sasuke wasn't there.

She had gotten out of the bed and went to the bedroom to take a shower.

Sasuke was downstairs eating a rice ball while watching television. He kept thinking about last night and how he almost kiss Hinata while she was sleeping. He began blushing at that thought. Meanwhile Hinata was taking a shower, thinking about how she's staying with Sasuke something many girls of Konoha probably wished they could do.

As she was thinking this she had no idea that two of Sasuke fan girls were outside the bathroom window getting ready to sneak inside.

"Hurry up and open the window" said the girl with the blonde hair.

"Will you wait Ayame-chan, it's almost open...there" she said as she opened the window. They both looked at each other as they both noticed that someone was taking a shower. They both quickly assumed that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is taking a shower" said Ayame while giggling. They other girl also giggled. They both pulled back the shower curtain. The two girls looked at the Hyuuga girl with shock. Hinata looked at the two girls as her eyes widened and she began to scream.

Sasuke hear Hinata scream and ran to where he heard to come from. When he ran in the bathroom he noticed that two girls were in his bathroom.

"Who the in hell are you two and how did you get in my apartment?" he asked as he looked at them with anger. The two girls looked at Sasuke and smiled not caring that he was obviously mad at them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun we found this girl breaking in your apartment so we decided that we'll follow her and make sure she didn't hurt you" the other girl said.

"Get out of my house now" he yelled. "But Sasuke-kun" Ayame plead.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW" he yelled again but with more anger in his tone. The two girls jumped at Sasuke's voice so did Hinata who was still trying to cover herself.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, but if we're leaving so are you" Ayame said while grabbing Hinata's arm.

"Let m-me g-go" Hinata said trying to let go of the girls grip. Sasuke's anger rose even higher when he saw the girl pulling Hinata's arm.

Sasuke walked towards the girl and grabbed her wrist. "Let her go" he said as he activated his sharingan eyes. The girl looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke-kun you're hurting me" she said while looking at Sasuke with a frightened look on her face as the other girl looked scared also. "I'll let of your arm when you let go of hers" he said while his sharingan was still activated. The girl slowly let go of Hinata's arm.

"Now get out of my apartment" he said to them. The two girls went out the same way the came in leaving Sasuke and Hinata in the bathroom. Sasuke turned around towards Hinata.

"Are you okay Hinata-san?" he asked not realizing that she was naked until he noticed her embarrassed facial expression. Sasuke looked at Hinata bare body and blushed he quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke leaned against the bathroom door thinking about what he just saw. His face turned beet red at the thought.

It took awhile for Hinata to come out of the bathroom seeing that Sasuke just saw her naked, but she finally came out. She walked in the living in which Sasuke was sitting down on the couch. Either of them dared to look at each other seeing what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Hinata-san...I'm sorry about earlier" he finally said while blushing. Hinata nodded her head while also blushing.

They both got up and walk out of the door. Sasuke looked at Hinata. He liked that Hinata was different from the other girls in Konoha, she wasn't loud or annoying, instead she was quiet and very kind and shy. He smiled to himself. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Ano, what's w-wrong Sasuke-san?" she asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's nothing Hinata-san" he said. "Hinata-san?" the raven haired boy began. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"What i-i-i-is i-i-it Sasuke-san?" she said not knowing what he's about to ask her.

"Don't tell anyone that you're staying with me okay? I don't want anyone to start rumors" he said.

"I-I-I w-wasn't g-going t-tell a-anyone a-anyway Sasuke-san...I-I k-know h-how you're fan girls are" she said while giggling. Sasuke himself couldn't help but to laugh a little himself.

"And another thing we shouldn't be seen around each other a lot, people may think that we're you know...dating" he said while a small blush crept across his face as did it on Hinata's face also. Hinata nodded her head.

"Do you think you'll know how to get back to my apartment without getting lost?" he asked her.

"Ano...i don't think so" she said honestly. Sasuke sighed. "Well we'll just meet back here before sundown" he said to her. Hinata nodded her head. Both Sasuke and Hinata both walked they're separate ways.

"HINATA-CHAN" a familiar voice called out to her. Hinata turned to see Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-kun? She thought to herself. "Hi Hinata-chan, how are you? the hyperactive ninja asked. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine" she said.

"Umm... Hinata-chan i was wondering if you'll like to hang out...with me today" he asked her while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Did Naruto just ask me if i wanted to spend a day with him or am I hearing things?"_ she asked herself. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she was blushing. He smiled because now he knows why she blushing.

"So do you want to Hinata-chan?" he asked her. She snapped out of her trance.

"Hai, Naruto I-I-I'll love t-t-to." she said. Naruto grinned and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Come on Hinata we're going to have a lot of fun today." he said as he began to pull her to walk. Hinata blush deepened.

"Naruto is holding my hand" she thought to herself as she looked at his holding hers.

"Let's see what can Hinata-chan and I do today?" he whispered to himself as he continued to keep walking.

"Are you hungry Hinata-chan? Naruto asked Hinata while looking at her.

"A little" she replied. "Great then let's go to Ichiraku" Naruto said while grinning at Hinata. Hinata blushed when once again grabbed her hand. But a tiny part of her was wondering why was he acting so different around her a part of her thought it was only because he felt sorry about what had happened earlier, but she didn't want to think about it because this was the moment she was waiting for, for a long time now.

As they arrived at Ichiraku's Naruto had ordered the same amount of Ramen that he had ordered the last time. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto ate his ramen.

"Hinata-chan, I thought you were hungry, but you're only drinking tea" Naruto said while looking at Hinata with one eyebrow cock up.

"Ano, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-"she started but Naruto cut her off. "It's ok Hinata-chan, if you want to drink tea you can no one is forcing you to eat of you don't want to" the hyperactive ninja said while giving her a small smile.

Hinata blushed as Naruto continued to smile at her. Naruto finished his last bowl of Raman. "Boy, that Raman sure was good" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach. Hinata giggles as Naruto looks at her and smiles. _"Hanging out with Hinata isn't so bad, this is actually really fun" _Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking Naruto saw a bench and decided to sit down. "Let's take a quick break right quick Hinata-chan, okay?" he asked her as he sat down.

"O-Okay" Hinata said as she sat down. "Hinata-chan this is really fun hanging out like this with you" Naruto said while looking at Hinata. Hinata blushed. "I'm h-having fun h-hanging with y-y-you to N-Naruto-Kun" Hinata said while blushing even more. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan there has been something I have been meaning to ask you" Naruto began as he looked down at the ground. Hinata looked at Naruto, she didn't know what he was about to ask her but she waited for him to ask her.

"Hey there are Naruto and Hinata" Sakura said to herself as she walked towards them.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Sakura said as walking towards the two ninja's sitting on the bench. Naruto turns around to see Sakura standing there right in front of him and Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan, How are you doing" Naruto said completely forgetting that Hinata was there. "Hi Naruto-kun" Sakura said while looking at Hinata and back at Naruto who was still grinning at her.

"Hi Hinata-san" Sakura said. Hinata just gave her a small smile. _"Why she have to bump into Naruto and I now." _ Hinata looks at Naruto who completely forgot about her. _"He doesn't even realize that I'm still standing here" _The Hyuuga thought as she looked at Naruto.

"It looks like I'm interrupting something" Sakura said as she looked at Hinata who looked like she wanted to be alone with Naruto.

"No, your not interrupting anything" Naruto said. Hinata looked at Naruto in a shock. She thought that they were having fun, after all he said it himself that they were having fun. Sakura look at Naruto with a certain expression on her face.

Naruto notice the look that Sakura gave him, and then he looked at Hinata and realized what he had just said. A huge part of him still liked Sakura and he couldn't help that but he also was starting to like Hinata and he didn't want to make her feel bad.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Sakura looked at Naruto in shock to what he just did. "Sorry Sakura-Chan but Hinata-chan and I have to get going, its have somewhere I want to take her." He said as he began to walk away still holding her hand.

"_It's finally happening…Naruto and Hinata" _Sakura smiled to herself as she began to walk the opposite direction.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the ocean. Hinata looked at the ocean view and then looked at Naruto. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata began. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"What is it Hinata-chan" Naruto asked her as he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Why did y-you b-bring me here" she asked honestly. Naruto Looked at her and blushed a little.

"Because… I wanted you to see the…sunset" he said while not looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock while blushing.

"The sunset?" she asked.

"I know it sounds stupid but I thought that it's something that you might want to see" Naruto said while blushing. "It's n-not stupid Naruto-kun" Hinata said while looking at Naruto who looked at her. "I'm g-g-glad y-you did bring me" She said while blushing even more.

Naruto gave Hinata a big smile while blushing. They both watched as the sun went down.

"Wow, it's really pretty" Hinata said while looking at the ocean view and the sunset. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. He was glad that he had brought her there, he always came there alone to think about all sorts of things he never once brought anyone with him.

"Hinata-chan?" he started. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Why do you like me" he asked her. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. She didn't know what to say nor did she know how he knew that she liked him. Her face had gotten redder and redder by the second as she hesitated to answer him.

Naruto just looked at her waiting for her to answer him. He had noticed that she was blushing and he smiled.

"I-It's because I-I-I t-think y-you're funny and y-y-you're r-really s-strong a-and confident and d-d-determent, w-when I look a-at you, you g-give courage in m-myself and I-I r-really admire t-that about y-y-you." She said while blushing even harder. Naruto stared at Hinata in shock.

"You admire me?" Naruto asked her in disbelief. Hinata nodded her head shyly. Naruto didn't know what to say. No one had ever told him that they admire him. Hinata looked at the shocked Naruto.

"No one ever told me that they admire me before" Naruto said to Hinata. Hinata gave Naruto and small smile. Naruto looked at her smile and blush. _"The more time I spend with her the more I'm starting to like her" _Naruto blush deepens. They both continue to look at the sunset.

Well I'm finally done with this chapter I'm so so sorry it took so long. My computer had crashed. I don't really like this chapter as much but I promise you the next chapter will be much better than this.


	3. Jealousy is the second stage pt2

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Three: Jealously is the second stage pt.2_

Naruto and Hinata continue to watch the ocean view and the sunset as it went down. Hinata stared at the sun as it went down.

"_Sunset? Oh I'm supposed to be meeting Sasuke right now, I almost forgot, I got so caught up in the moment that I was with Naruto I completely forgot about meeting Sasuke" _Hinata thought to herself as she looked at the sand.

"Ano…Naruto-kun? The Hyuuga began. Naruto turn to look at Hinata. "What is it Hinata-Chan? The blonde haired ninja asked.

"I have to get going now" she said as she stood up. Naruto looked at her as she stood up. "Oh…okay I'll walk you home then" he said to her.

"NO!" Hinata said rather loudly than her usual quiet self. Naruto stared at her in shock as is eyes widened. "Ano…I mean I can walk myself home N-Naruto-kun, b-but thank you anyway" she blushed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, it is getting darker…I should walk you home" Naruto said.

"I'll be f-fine Naruto-kun" she said while still blushing. "Well okay then, if you say so" Naruto said while grinning at her.

Naruto watched as Hinata walked away. _"I wonder why she wouldn't let me walk her home." _He thought but he quickly dismissed his thought.

Sasuke waited and waited until it was had got darker, for Hinata to meet him at the spot where they were suppose to meet at.

"_What's taking her so long? I specifically told her at sunset" _Sasuke thought while he waited for Hinata to come. Sasuke waited until he saw a figure walking towards him._"It's about time she came" _he thought as Hinata walked towards him.

"What took you so long" he asked her in a stern voice. Hinata could tell he was mad so she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Ano…I was w-w-watching the sunset a-at the ocean" she said. Sasuke stared at her puzzled.

"The ocean?" he asked her. Hinata just nodded. Sasuke started to walk as walking ran to catch up to him. "Were you there by yourself" he asked while not looking at her. Hinata blushed.

"Ano…I was w-w-with Naruto-kun, h-he's t-the one t-that took me t-there" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looked her in shock.

"You were with that idiot" He said with a slight disgusted tone in his voice. Hinata looked at Sasuke at frown. "N-Naruto-kun isn't a-a-a i-idiot" she said while a hint of anger in her voice. Sasuke looked at her in a surprised way.

"_She's taken up for that dobe?" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata.

They both finally arrived at Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke went straight to the couch and turned on the T.V. Hinata watched him for a while before she sat down next to him. She knew he was mad about something but she didn't know what he could be mad about.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun are you mad about something" Hinata asked. Sasuke stared at her. "What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sasuke-kun" she said. Sasuke was surprised that Hinata had called him Kun. "I just figure it was okay for me to call you that since we've been staying together for a while now and you've become more like a friend to me" Hinata said without stuttering. She was getting use being around Sasuke although at times she still stuttered. Sasuke stared at her for a while before he turned his head towards the T.V to continue watching T.V. "I'm fine, so you don't have to worry" he said while looking at the T.V.

"_A friend…" _He thought to himself. Sasuke was starting to develop feelings for Hinata he didn't want to be just friends with her he wanted to be more than that. Then Sasuke start thinking about Hinata and Naruto.

"_Could Hinata like Naruto? I mean his a complete baka, why would she like someone like him?" _he thought as he began to frown. "Can I ask you something?" he started off. Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"Do you like Naruto?" he asked her coolly. Hinata looked at him and blushed. Hinata had wondered why Sasuke had wanted to know, she really thought it was none of his business. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said. So Hinata didn't say anything.

When Sasuke realized that Hinata wasn't going to say anything he said something else. "I mean it's not like I care or anything I just wanted to know" he said really wanting to know if Hinata like Naruto or not.

Hinata looked at Sasuke he could tell that Sasuke really wanted to know. "Yes…I do like Naruto-kun" she said. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Hinata say that she liked Naruto. Sasuke frowned. "Why do you like that dobe" he asked her.

"Because he is a very confident person and he never gives up and…I….really admire him" she said while blushing. Sasuke frowned and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower he said leaving Hinata on the couch partially confused to why Sasuke seemed so mad.

"_How could she like him of all people" _Sasuke thought as he was in the shower. _"I'm better than he is, she doesn't deserve a guy like him" _he thought as he frowned.

Hinata laid her head on the couch arm rest. It was a very small couch though, it defiantly wasn't enough room to stretch out and lay down on. She had pondered about why Sasuke was acting so different all of the sudden. _"Why is he acting so different? What could be troubling him?" _She thought as she yawned. Hinata left the couch and walked into Sasuke's room and had gotten into the bed.

When Sasuke had gotten out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sasuke walked out the bathroom and into his room to put on his pajamas only to find Hinata already in there lying down on the bed. Sasuke walked around to see Hinata's sleeping face. Sasuke smiled. He loved the way Hinata looked when she was sleeping because she always looked so peaceful.

Sasuke walked over and grabbed his pajamas. He looked at Hinata's face to make sure she was sleep so he could put on his pajamas. He knew Hinata wasn't the type of girl who would try to sneak a peek at him but he still wanted to make sure she was sleep. So he put on his pajamas and without thinking he climbed into the bed beside Hinata and went to sleep.

The next mourning Hinata woke to find Sasuke right next to her. Hinata turned bright red. "Ano…Sasuke-kun?" she said while looking at him. He opened his eyes to see the wide eyed Hyuuga stared at him blushing. Sasuke quickly sat up.

"No Hinata-Chan it isn't what you think, I wasn't thinking last night, I was really tired and I just climb into the bed without thinking" he said nervously while blushing. Hinata was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Hinata-Chan, I'm not some kind of pervert or anything" he said while looking away from her. Hinata gave him a small smile and laughed a little.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I understand" she said while smiling. Sasuke blushed even more and he gave her a small smile.

As thirty minutes passed Sasuke and Hinata both walked out of the door. "Umm… Hinata-Chan I was thinking maybe we can go get some lunch together" he said while looking away from Hinata not knowing what she's going to say.

"Sure I'll love to Sasuke-kun" she said while smiling. Sasuke smiled. They both walked to go to lunch together. The female waiter walked towards Sasuke and Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke-kun what can I do for you?" the waiter asked while blushing. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look. While Sasuke was telling the waiter what he wanted, Hinata could feel eyes glaring at her. She knew it was Sasuke fan girls staring at her, so she tried not to pay attention.

"Hinata-Chan, what would you like?" Sasuke asked her while giving her a small smile.

"Ano…I'll have some Raman" she said. The waiter gave Hinata a dirty look before leaving the table. Hinata felt really awkward being with Sasuke in the restaurant, it's not that she felt uncomfortable around Sasuke it was the fan girls that were making her feel uncomfortable. Sasuke knew how Hinata felt just by looking at her.

"Hinata-Chan, just ignore them" he said while reaching out to grab Hinata's hand and when doing so a few of Sasuke fan girls made a gasp sound. Hinata blushed at the feel of Sasuke's hand touching hers.

"Okay Sasuke-kun" she said while smiling and blushing. Sasuke smiled. When their food arrived they both ate in silence, until he came.

"_Hey isn't that Hinata-Chan? What is she doing with Sasuke? _He thought as he walked into the same restaurant where Hinata and Sasuke were.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he stood beside Sasuke looking at Hinata. Hinata looked up and blushed when she saw Naruto standing there smiling at her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" she said in shock. Sasuke glared at Naruto. _"What is he doing here"_ he thought as he looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing with Sasuke?" he asked her as one of his eye brows raised up.

"Ano…" she began but Sasuke cut her off. "If you don't mind we're eating" Sasuke said with eyes closed while not looking at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned. "Well I'll join you then" he said.

"You can't, this is a table for two not three" Sasuke said with a cold tone.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make it a table for three" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Naruto grabbed another chair and brought it to the same table as Sasuke and Hinata's.

"Well that's better" he said as he scooted his chair next to Hinata. Sasuke growled when Naruto did this. Naruto caught when Sasuke did that.

"_Sasuke didn't want me to sit next to Hinata…could he like her?" _ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. Hinata watched the two and she could see the tension between them. They all finished their food at the same time as all three of them walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I was thinking we can hang out again like we did yesterday" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and grinning. Hinata blushed.

"She can't, because she going to be spending the day with me" Sasuke said. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock while Hinata blushed even more.

"What! Is this true Hinata-Chan, you're spending the whole day with him?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata. "Ano…"

"You don't have answer that Hinata-Chan, come on" he said while grabbing Hinata's hand which made Naruto even madder when he seen that. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing" she whisper to him. But Sasuke didn't answer her.

Naruto started following Sasuke and Hinata. Both Sasuke and Hinata noticed that Naruto was following them. Sasuke stopped.

"Why do you keeping following us?" he asked Naruto.

"I don't trust you around Hinata-Chan, so I'm coming too whether you like it or not Sasuke" Naruto said while walking on the other side of Hinata. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"_That bastard" _he thought as he looked at Naruto.

As the three of them were walking together Sakura walked towards them.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said in a cheerful voice. Sasuke sighed. _"As if this day could get any worse" _he thought as he looked at Sakura who was standing next to him.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he grinned at her. Sakura just gave him a small smile.

"Hello Hinata-san" Sakura said while smiling at her. Hinata just nodded in acknowledgement and smiled.

"Hey I have an idea" Naruto said. Both Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto. "We can all go to the movies, it will be fun" Naruto said while grinning. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah that's a great idea it can be like a double date" she said while looking at Sasuke and blushing. Sasuke looked at Sakura and didn't like the look that she was giving him. He really didn't want to go but he didn't want to leave Hinata alone with Naruto. So he agreed to come with them.

As they were walking Sasuke stared at Naruto talking to Hinata. He didn't like the idea that Naruto was all of the sudden started to take interest in Hinata, he wanted Hinata to himself. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was carefully watched Naruto and Hinata.

"Can you believe it's finally happen?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura in a confused way.

"What are you talking about?" the raven haired boy asked. "I'm talking about Naruto and Hinata" she said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed how much she smiled when she's around Naruto. Sasuke frowned.

Sakura noticed the frown. "Sasuke-kun what's the matter" she asked with a concern expression on her face. Sasuke doesn't hear Sakura talking to him because he's has all of his attention on Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at Sakura with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" he said in an angry tone. Sakura stared at him as her eyes widened.

"Never mind" Sakura said as she turned her head away from Sasuke.

They all finally arrived at the theatre. Both Naruto and Sakura looked at all of the different features that the theatre had, while Sasuke and Hinata just watched as Naruto and Sakura disagreeing with each other about what movie to see.

"I don't want to see that Naruto" Sakura said while point at the poster advertising the movie. "But I heard it's a really funny movie and I want to see it" Naruto plead.

"How do even know if Sasuke-kun and Hinata-san want to see that" Sakura said. Naruto looked at Hinata and could tell by her expression that she was making that she too did not want to see the movie either.

"Oh alright we can go see that other movie then" Naruto sighed. Sakura smiled. The movie that they were going to see was a horror movie which Hinata did not want to see because she hated scary movies but judging how Sasuke and Sakura looked they had wanted to see it, so she didn't want to ruin it for everyone us so she didn't say anything.

As they all walked in the theatres Naruto found a row where they could sit. Naruto went sat down first while Hinata next between Sasuke and Naruto leaving Sakura at the end next to Sasuke.

"I'll be right back Hinata-Chan, I'm going to get some popcorn before the movie starts" Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded as Naruto got up and walked through the aisle. Sasuke watched Naruto as he left through to the door.

"Hinata-san, where is Naruto going?" Sakura asked Hinata. "Ano… h-h-he w-went t-to buy s-some p-popcorn" the Hyuuga said.

"Oh" is all the pink haired girl said. Sasuke stood up. "Sasuke-kun where are you going" Sakura asked. But Sasuke didn't answer her he just kept walking. Sakura watches Sasuke as he leaves.

"_I hope he isn't thinking about leaving me by my self without a date?" _ Sakura thought as she turned around and looked at the back of the seat that was in front of her. Hinata looked at Sakura and could tell that she was worried about something.

"Ano…Sakura-san?" Hinata started. Sakura looked at the Hyuuga.

"I'm sure S-Sasuke-kun i-is c-coming back" Hinata said while smiling at Sakura. Sakura looked at and smiled at her. Hinata had known that Sakura had liked Sasuke for a while now but she also knew that Sasuke didn't like her.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto who was in line for buying popcorn. "Hey dobe" Sasuke called out to Naruto. Naruto frowned, he didn't even turn around because he had already known it was.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Why are you acting like this all of the sudden towards Hinata" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Naruto looked at Sasuke in a surprised way. _"Why is he asking me this" _Naruto thought with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you going to answer me or not dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Why do you even care?" Naruto asked Sasuke while holding the popcorn that he just paid for.

"Because I care about Hinata-Chan, that's why" Sasuke asked him a stern voice. Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed look.

"…If you really want to know I'll tell you then" Naruto started. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he was telling him.

"Just yesterday Hinata told me that she liked me and that she admired me. Me of all people, I couldn't believe what she had told me and she told me all of these other amazing things about me that she liked about me. No one ever told me anything like that before and after we were there watching the sunset together I realized how much I like Hinata, she's cute, kind and all of the above and I really like that about her…so now you know why I like Hinata" Naruto finished leaving a surprised Sasuke.

"And now if you don't mind Hinata is waiting for me" Naruto walks off leaving Sasuke in line buying popcorn with a shocked expression on his face.

"_That dobe seems like he is after all falling for Hinata, but I'm not going to let him get any closer with her" _Sasuke thought as he walked back into the theater hold his popcorn.

"Sasuke-kun you got back right on time, the movie is starting" Sakura said while smiling at Sasuke as he sat down next to her. As the movie was beginning Naruto was about to offer Hinata some popcorn but Sasuke offered first.

"Hinata-Chan would you like some popcorn?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Naruto glared at Sasuke. _"What does he think he's doing? He knew I brought this popcorn for Hinata-Chan and I" _Naruto thought as he continued to glare at Sasuke.

Hinata nodded her head and dipped her hand inside the popcorn to grab some. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was glaring at him so he looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"_That dobe doesn't even know what he's up against, if wants to win Hinata he's going to have to be faster than that" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto.

"_Sasuke, that bastard who does he think he is" _Naruto thought as he dipped his hand in his popcorn to eat some. Sakura looked down to notice Sasuke and Hinata sharing popcorn.

"_What why is Hinata eating my Sasuke's popcorn" _Inner Sakura said to herself. _"He didn't offer me any popcorn but he offers her popcorn" _Sakura thought as she continued to glare at Hinata.

Sakura reached her hand over to grab some of Sasuke's popcorn. Sasuke turned his direction towards Sakura and glared at her.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked while stopping Sakura's hand from going in his popcorn.

"I'm getting some popcorn Sasuke-kun" she said while smiling and blushing at the fact the Sasuke was touching her arm.

"This is my popcorn go buy your own" the raven haired boy said in an annoyed tone. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. "But how come you're sharing with Hinata-san? She's not your date I am and besides she can just share with Naruto" she said.

"I'm not your date and Naruto didn't ask Hinata if she wanted any so I offered her mine now if you don't mine I'm trying to enjoy the movie without you talking to me" Sasuke said with slight annoyance in his tone. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock as her eyes saddened.

"_Why is Sasuke-kun being so nice to Hinata? It couldn't be that he likes her…could it?" _Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke who was watching the movie.

When the monsters on the movie jumped out and start chasing the girl on the screen Hinata grabbed on to Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed when Hinata grabbed his hand. Hinata looked at what her hand grabbed, she quickly let go of Naruto's hand.

"Ano, I'm s-s-sorry" she said. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "It's okay Hinata, if you get scared you can grab my hand if you want" Naruto whisper to Hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and Naruto and he noticed that Naruto was trying to the old stretch and yawn trick.

"_The baka thinks he's slick" _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata froze when she felt Naruto's arm across her shoulders.

_Naruto put his arm around me" _Hinata thought as she began to blush. Naruto looked at the Hyuuga next to him and noticed that she was blushing. He smirked when he noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him.

Sakura grabbed on to Sasuke when a scary part on the movie scared her.

Sasuke glared down at her. "Let go of me" he said while having an irritated expression on his face. Sakura pretended like she didn't hear Sasuke and kept holding on to his arm. Sasuke glared at her and snatched his arm away from her.

Just as the movie was ending Naruto had whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Hinata-Chan when this goes off I want you to come somewhere with me, there's something I need to tell you" Naruto whisper in Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

"_I wonder what it is that Naruto has to tell me." _She thought to herself. Sakura noticed that Naruto had whispered in Hinata's ear and she smiled. _"I'm glad that Naruto is finally realized that Hinata likes him and now I think he's starting to like her" _Sakura thought as she smiled at the thought of Naruto and Hinata.

When the movie went off they all got up from they're seats and walk of the theatre. When they were walking Naruto took Hinata's hand and walk off in the other direction opposite of Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke happen to turn around to see Naruto walking off with Hinata.

As he was about to walk towards Naruto Sakura grabbed him.

"Sasuke let's leave them alone" Sakura said. Sasuke didn't say anything he just keeps watching Naruto leave off with Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were now in the park surrounded by trees. Hinata looked at Naruto to notice that he was blushing which made her blush.

"I don't know how to say this but…" Naruto started as he was still blushing. Hinata looked at Naruto blushing wondering what he was going to tell her. Just a few feet away from them were Sakura and Sasuke.

"I thought you said to leave them alone" Sasuke said to Sakura who was hiding behind the bushes watching Naruto and Hinata. "Quiet, Sasuke I'm trying to hear what Naruto is saying." Sakura said while watching Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke looked at Sakura with and irritated expression when she told him to be quiet but he didn't say anything because he also wanted to know what Naruto was saying.

"Hinata-Chan…I-I like you" the blushing hyperactive ninja said. Hinata looked like she just died and gone to heaven. Her face turned bright red, she didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

Naruto waited for Hinata to say something but when he looked at her face he notice that she was beet red. He looked at her and smiled as he walked closer towards Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto, she didn't know what he was going to do so she back away only to find the she couldn't, she was now trapped between the tree and Naruto.

"Is Naruto about to do what I think he is" Sakura said as she continued to watch them. Sasuke watch as Naruto had gotten closer and closer towards Hinata's face, as he was watching he felt his jealously rise.

Naruto was only a few inches away from Hinata, then it happened he kissed her on the lips. Hinata blushed as she stared at Naruto's face with wide eyes, but Naruto didn't notice that Hinata was staring at her because he had his eyes closed.

As Sasuke was watching he couldn't take it anymore, seeing the girl he was starting to have feelings for being kissed by Naruto. Sakura watched Sasuke as he stood up and noticed that he looked mad.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she watched Sasuke walk towards Naruto and Hinata.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said in an angry tone. Both Naruto and Hinata looked to see the angry raven haired boy standing in front of them.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? Were you spying on us?" the blonde haired ninja asked in a stern voice. Sasuke ignored his questions.

"Get away from Hinata-Chan you baka" Sasuke said as he walked closer towards Naruto. Naruto stepped in front of Hinata as Sasuke walked towards him. Sakura stood and watched in shock when she heard Sasuke tell Naruto to get away from Hinata.

"_So I was right…he does like her" _Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata who was behind Naruto.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by he's collar of his orange jacket and pushed him against the tree. "What are you doing Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything he just kept glaring at Naruto.

"Oh I get what this is about you're just jealous that I'm the one who kissed Hinata-Chan and not you" Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata looked Sasuke in shock.

"_Sasuke-kun likes me" _she thought as she looked at Sasuke and blushed. Hinata herself was starting to like Sasuke from spending all of the time that she spent with him he turned out to be a really nice person when he wanted to be and was shock to find out that he likes her too, but she still likes Naruto. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't bear to watch them fight each other so ran out of the park.

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Naruto were about to start fighting each other.

"You two should be ashamed of you're selves" she said loud enough for them to hear her. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura.

"You two are so busy trying to fight each other you made Hinata-san run away" she said. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked around to notice that Hinata was no longer there.

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto yelled out but there was no answer.

"Great now you made her run away you idiot" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"ME? You're the one who started it, you're probably the one that made her run off " Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura stared at the male ninjas as they continued glaring at each other. "Look if you two want to fin her you have to stop bickering with each other" Sakura said.

Naruto grunts. "I'm going to find Hinata-Chan myself" he said as he began to run off. Sasuke watched Naruto as he ran off as he put his hands in his pockets and turned around facing Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…do you have feelings for Hinata-san" the pink haired ninja asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Yes" he said as he walked passed her. Before he walked passed her he could see the sadness in Sakura's eyes, but he didn't feel bad for making her sad because he didn't have feelings for Sakura and he never has.

Sasuke continued walking, until he reached his apartment and opened his door to find Hinata sitting on the couch. He had known that Hinata was there that's why he didn't even bother trying to look for her.

"Sasuke-kun" she said as she looked into his eyes. Sasuke looked at Hinata and could tell she had something on her mind.

Sasuke walked towards her to sit next to her. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes, she loved looking in his all black eyes because they were so mysterious making you want to know more.

"Look Hinata-Chan I'm sorry about early…I shouldn't of did that" he said while not looking at her. Hinata looked as Sasuke was apologizing to her.

"It's just that when I saw Naruto kiss you I..." Sasuke started as he frowned. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock to what he was about say.

"...I-I just couldn't take it...Because, i'm starting to have...feelings for you" Sasuke said while not looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke-kun..."Hinata said as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hinata to notice that she had a shock expression on her face.

_"I knew I shouldn't have said that, what was I thinking" _Sasuke thought as he continued to look at Hinata's shock face.

"I am too" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock when he heard her say that she had feelings for him also.

"Ano...but I still like Naruto-kun" she said while looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned when he heard Naruto's name. Hinata noticed the frown and could tell that Sasuke was jealous. She never thought in a million years that she would start to have feelings for Sasuke or even at the fact that Sasuke would start having feelings for her, but she still likes Naruto and now he is also starting to like her.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed that she was smiling at him. Sasuke gave Hinata a small small. Sasuke cares a lot for Hinata over the past weeks since she has been living with him, he liked they way she smiled, her honesty, how kind she was, how peaceful and pretty she looked when she was sleep, he even liked when she would stuttered he thought it was kind of cute.

As the day was coming to an end Hinata and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching T.V together as Hinata slowly laid her head on Sasuke's shoulders. Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed.

O

O

O

O

O

Well this is the third chapter i hope you enjoyed it. The fourth chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Surprises

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Four: Surprises_

As Sakura was walking the streets of Konoha she saw Naruto coming out of the flower shop holding lavender flowers. _"I wonder are those for Hinata-san" _she thought as she walked towards Naruto grinning.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said grinning. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "Hi Sakura-chan" the hyperactive ninja said. "So are those flowers for who I think they are" Sakura said while looking at the flowers. Naruto looks at the flowers that he was holding.

"Oh these, they're for Hinata I just brought them…do you think she'll like them?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love them" Sakura said while giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto grin. "Well I'm going to Hinata's now to give these flowers to her, I'll see you later Sakura" Naruto said as he began to walk away. Sakura watched as Naruto until she could no longer see him.

As Sakura begin to walk she starting thinking about Sasuke and Hinata. It has been three months since they were all last together from when they went to the movies together. Although she wouldn't show it she was starting to become very jealous whenever she saw those two together. She wanting Sasuke to herself, she didn't want anyone to have him but her. As she began walking she saw Neji walking towards her.

"Hi Neji-san" the pink haired girl said. Neji did not make expression he just merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. Neji didn't really like talking to Sakura because he though that she was annoying but he had something that he wanted to ask her.

"Haruno-san…have you seen Hinata-sama around?" Neji asked while looking into Sakura's eyes.

"…Yeah…but may I ask why you're asking me? Don't you two live in the same house together?" Sakura asked while having one eyebrow cocked up. Neji looked down at the ground thinking about Hinata. He had missed seeing Hinata around the house, he hadn't seen her around Konoha village in a while now and he was worried about her.

"Hinata-sama doesn't live there anymore she…moved" Neji said. Sakura looked at Neji in shock, she couldn't believe what she had heard. "Where is Hinata-san living now?" Sakura asked Neji while still wearing a shocked expression on her face. "That's the thing…I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her around the village in a while now since she moved out and…I'm really worried about her" Neji said honestly. Sakura looked at Neji and gave him a small smile. She had known Neji was really protective of Hinata and that he always worries about her.

"Look Neji-san, Hinata-san is just fine trust me…I see her all the time around the village the next time I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her." Sakura said while smiling. Neji looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Haruno-san" Neji said before walking off.

As Naruto was walking back from the Hyuuga's mansion, Naruto looked to the ground. _"I can't believe Hinata doesn't live there anymore I wonder what happened? Why didn't she tell me"_ Naruto thought as he was walking. As much as he didn't want to he walked to Sasuke's apartment.

"_Maybe Sasuke knows where she is" _he thought to himself as he walked to Sasuke's apartment.

At Sasuke's apartment Hinata was in the taker a shower in the bathroom while Sasuke was watching television waiting for Hinata. Sasuke was thinking about Hinata and how close they have become over the past three months, although Naruto was still in the picture. Sasuke frown when he thought about Naruto and how he always tried to take Hinata on a date. Both Sasuke and Naruto were always rivals but now they were rivals for a certain Hyuuga girl, Hinata and neither one of them were going to give up on Hinata that easily.

As Sasuke continued watching television he heard knocking coming from his door. Sasuke stared at the door for a while before answering it. He didn't know who it could have been, for all he knows it could have been his annoying fan girls who would often come by to visit Sasuke. But he opened the door anyway to find Naruto standing there with flowers in his hand.

"What are you doing here dobe" Sasuke asked while still eyeing the flowers. _"He probably brought those for Hinata" _Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto.

"Have you seen Hinata-chan? I was looking for her to give her these flowers and I went to the Hyuuga mansion and they told me that she doesn't live there anymore" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke with a worried look on his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto. _"Hinata must have never told him" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"So have you seen her" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he knew exactly where she was but he didn't want anyone to know that she has been living with him for the past three months, though a part of Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to rub it in his face that Hinata lives with him but he didn't say anything.

As Hinata was coming out of the shower she put on her clothes and walked into the living room where Sasuke was, not knowing that a certain blonde hair ninja was also in there.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry for making you…" she stopped when she saw Naruto standing in the doorway staring at Hinata as his eyes widened. Sasuke turned around to see Hinata standing there and he turned back around to look at Naruto's expression.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while still looking at her in shock. Hinata didn't know how to tell Naruto that she has now been living with Sasuke for three months. She looked at Sasuke who looked like he too did not know what to say. The room was silent for a while before Sasuke broke it.

"Hinata-chan has been living here for a while now" Sasuke said honestly while looking away from Hinata to look at Naruto. Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say, the girl he had feelings for staying under the same roof as his rival. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"You haven't tried anything with Hinata-chan have you" Naruto asked while glaring at Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed of embarrassment. "No, I'm not that kind of guy" Sasuke said. Even though there was that time Sasuke tried to kiss Hinata while she was sleep and that he saw her naked once. Sasuke began to blush even more when he thought about that time. Naruto noticed the blush which made him believe that he had tried to do something with Hinata.

Naruto walked towards Hinata as Sasuke glared at him. "What do you think you're doing you baka, I didn't say you could come in" Sasuke said while still glaring at Hinata, but Naruto ignored him and continued to walk towards Hinata.

"Hinata if that jerk ever tries something on you let me know" Naruto said why looking into Hinata pure white eyes. Sasuke glares at Naruto when he says this. Hinata gave Naruto and small smile. She knew Sasuke wouldn't try to do anything perverted to her but she nodded her head anyways.

"Umm…I brought these for you Hinata-chan, I hope you like them" Naruto said while giving Hinata the flowers that he had brought for her. Hinata stared at the flowers that Naruto gave her and smiled.

"They-re beautiful Naruto-kun, she said as she continued to stared at the flowers. Naruto smiled when he noticed Hinata blushing, he looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at him. "I'm going to go put these in some water" Hinata said while walking towards the kitchen. As soon as she left Naruto and Sasuke began glaring at each other.

"So you think buying her flowers is going to make her choose you" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

"Well at least I brought her something" Naruto said while also glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was right he hadn't brought Hinata anything yet. Naruto has brought her tons of different little things like flowers, cards, stuff animals and etc. Sasuke was going to buy Hinata something one day but he wanted to get her something perfect something that Naruto hadn't gotten her yet.

Before Hinata came out Naruto looked at Sasuke curiosity. Sasuke noticed the look and knew what exactly what Naruto was about to ask him.

"Don't you only have one bedroom?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Then what are the sleeping arrangements?" Naruto asked while staring at Sasuke waiting for him to say. Sasuke really didn't want to answer the question it was a very awkward moment for him.

"That's not really none of your business" Sasuke said while closing his eyes. Naruto made an angry expression, when he knew Sasuke wouldn't answer the question he knew that Sasuke was hiding something. Sasuke felt Naruto staring at him he knew that Naruto was very jealous knowing that Hinata has been living with him and knew that telling him that the share the same room would make him go even crazier, and he loved seeing Naruto jealous.

"Fine if you must know" Sasuke started. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock because he had thought Sasuke wouldn't tell him.

"Hinata-chan and I share the same room" Sasuke said while opening one eye to see Naruto's reaction. Naruto stared at Sasuke as his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Sasuke and Hinata were sharing the same room and Hinata never said anything.

"You mean to tell me that y-y-you t-two share t-the same…b-bed?" Naruto asked while his eyebrow twitched. Sasuke smirked a little when he looked at Naruto reaction. He wanted to say they are but they weren't they only did once but they didn't do it on purpose.

"…No we don't" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in relief when he heard Sasuke say that they didn't.

"I sleep on the floor while she sleeps in the bed" Sasuke said.

Hinata came back from putting the flowers in the vase. Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled at her when she came back in the room where they were. Hinata gave the both of them a small smile. Hinata has been spending a lot of time with the both of them lately and she enjoyed hanging out with them, even though it made it difficult at times since they both like her they would often get into fights over silly things, but Hinata just laughed a little when she saw them do this. She was always happy around them but she knew she was going to have to choose between the two of them some time but until then she just wanted to enjoy their company.

As they walked out of the house they began walking towards the Konoha. Hinata was walking between Sasuke and Naruto as they walked right passed Sakura who was happening to be looking for Hinata. Naruto turned around when he saw Sakura and thought that she was looking for Sasuke and he thought it would be perfect if she saw him and that meant he could take Hinata so they could be alone together without Sasuke being around them.

"Hey Sakura-chan" the blonde hair ninja said. Sakura turned around to see Naruto along with Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura glared at Hinata when she saw her with Sasuke. Sasuke notice the glare but it went unnoticed to Naruto. Sasuke was about to say something to Sakura when he caught her glare at Hinata but Naruto start talking.

"So Sakura-chan are looking for Sasuke because if you need him for anything he's free" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto he knew that Naruto was trying to get rid of him just so that he can be alone with Hinata but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Actually no I'm not I was looking for Hinata" Sakura said while looking at Hinata. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke made a shocked expression. Hinata looked at Sakura and wondered what why she was looking for her.

"Hinata-san, I ran into Neji-san today" Sakura started. Hinata stared at Sakura as her eyes being to widen. She haven't seen Neji in three months nor had she told him where she was staying, she knew that he must have been really worried about her.

"What did he say" the Hyuuga asked Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke before she started back talking. "He said that he was really worried about you and to tell you that he has been looking for you" she said. Hinata looked down on the ground and felt bad for not telling him where she was staying, but she knew if she told Neji where she was staying he'll flip because he hates Sasuke and he doesn't trust him at all.

Hinata sighed at the thought of telling Neji that she lives with Sasuke. Sakura looks at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you" Sakura said while looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura and wondered what he wanted with him, he didn't want to be bothered with the pink haired girl who he thought was annoying. He looked at Hinata and smiled at her before turning his attention to Sakura.

Sakura watched the two as they smiled as each other. She felt her jealously rise when she was how nice Sasuke was to Hinata, she hated it, she wanted to be in Hinata's shoes she wanted to be the one who was always around Sasuke not the Hyuuga who she was starting to dislike more and more every time she saw her with Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention towards Sakura.

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke and looked at the ground before talking. She knew exactly what she was going to say but she didn't know where to start.

"Sasuke-kun…why do you like Hinata-chan? What do you see in her?" Sakura asked Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura in shock to what she had asked Sasuke. Sasuke taking back by what she asked him looked away from Sakura. "Because Hinata-chan is different from other girls and I like that about her she kind, caring, smart, strong, quiet not annoying like some girls I know (referring to Sakura and Ino), and she a very pretty girl" Sasuke said. He had a ton of other reasons why he liked Hinata but he wasn't going to tell them all to Sakura. Hinata stared at Sasuke in shock she never knew why Sasuke liked her and now she knows and she blushes. Naruto looks at Hinata and notices that she blushing. _"He just trying to show off in front of Hinata-chan" _Naruto thought while glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke she couldn't believe what she heard him say about Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun give me a chance, I'm caring, smart, and I'm much prettier than Hinata-san and I'm much better than her and I'm not annoying at all" Sakura said while having an angry expression but her eyes had a sad look in them. Hinata was shocked when heard Sakura say that about her. Naruto stared at Sakura in a shocked way. _"I can't believe Sakura would something like that" _Naruto thought as he stared at Sakura in an angry way. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura would say that about anybody especially Hinata who hasn't done anything to her or anyone else.

"First off you're not better than Hinata and second you're not prettier than Hinata, but that doesn't matter anyway because I don't like Hinata just for her looks it's more of her personality that I like, and thirdly you are annoying, you're more annoying than Naruto is" Sasuke said while walking towards Sakura. Hinata and Naruto stared at Sasuke at shock when he said that. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he walks towards her.

"And if you ever say something like that about Hinata-chan like that again in front of her I would make your day a living hell" Sasuke said while glaring at Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke in a frightened way. Sasuke has said quiet a few things in the past to her that had made her sad but this time he said something to her that that frightened her something she thought he'll say in a millions years to her. Sakura eyes began to tear up, she thought that maybe if she cried in front of him it would make Sasuke feel sorry for would he just said but that didn't work, he just walked away leaving a hurt Sakura and Naruto staring at her. Hinata followed Sasuke to catch up with him.

Naruto walked towards Sakura. "You know Sakura I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong about you" Naruto said to he before leaving. Sakura looked up and noticed that Naruto said her name without the chan which means he was probably really mad at her. Sakura didn't feel bad for saying the things that she said because she was just expressing her feelings. But she wasn't going to stop there she was not going to rest until she broke Hinata away from Sasuke so that Sasuke could become hers and hers only.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Ok this was the end of the fourth chapter I'm sorry it was so short, but I hoped that you still liked it the beginning of the fifth chapter will leave off where I stopped on this chapter.

Ok I know this is a little off the subject but I need your opinion on something. After I'm done making this fanfic I'm going to make a new fic and I have three ideas for fanfics one is another SasuHina fic, but in this one Sasuke won't like Hinata as fast as I made him in this one and the second idea is a fic about Kagome and OC and Inuyasha, and last but not least is a Hinata and OC and Sasuke fanfic and in this one Hinata tells Naruto that she likes him and well….let's just say it doesn't go that well and her good friend which is the OC also likes her and has been ever since they were younger and Sasuke is kind of mean towards Hinata in this one but he begins to start liking her and then…well I don't want to get into the story because I don't want to give it all away so I'll stop here. Which one of these FanFics should I make my second story? Oh and chapter five will be coming soon.


	5. Hinatachan I'm falling for you

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Five: Hinata-chan I'm falling for you _

A recap of the end of chapter four

"_Sasuke-kun give me a chance, I'm caring, smart, and I'm much prettier than Hinata-san and I'm much better than her and I'm not annoying at all" Sakura said while having an angry expression but her eyes had a sad look in them. Hinata was shocked when heard Sakura say that about her. Naruto stared at Sakura in a shocked way. "I can't believe Sakura would something like that" Naruto thought as he stared at Sakura in an angry way. Sasuke was surprised that Sakura would say that about anybody especially Hinata who hasn't done anything to her or anyone else. _

"_First off you're not better than Hinata and second you're not prettier than Hinata, but that doesn't matter anyway because I don't like Hinata just for her looks it's more of her personality that I like, and thirdly you are annoying, you're more annoying than Naruto is" Sasuke said while walking towards Sakura. Hinata and Naruto stared at Sasuke at shock when he said that. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he walks towards her._

"_And if you ever say something like that about Hinata-chan like that again in front of her I would make your day a living hell" Sasuke said while glaring at Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke in a frightened way. Sasuke has said quiet a few things in the past to her that had made her sad but this time he said something to her that that frightened her something she thought he'll say in a millions years to her. Sakura eyes began to tear up, she thought that maybe if she cried in front of him it would make Sasuke feel sorry for would he just said but that didn't work, he just walked away leaving a hurt Sakura and Naruto staring at her. Hinata followed Sasuke to catch up with him._

_Naruto walked towards Sakura. "You know Sakura I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong about you" Naruto said to he before leaving. Sakura looked up and noticed that Naruto said her name without the chan which means he was probably really mad at her. Sakura didn't feel bad for saying the things that she said because she was just expressing her feelings. But she wasn't going to stop there she was not going to rest until she broke Hinata away from Sasuke so that Sasuke could become hers and hers only. _

End of recap

Hinata walked beside Sasuke and looked at his expression. She couldn't believe what had just happen, she was more shocked at the fact that Sakura would say such horrible things like that about her, it had really gotten to her because Hinata was such a sensitive person and gets depressed easily.

Hinata looked down at the ground with a sad expression on her face. Sasuke looked at Hinata and could tell that she was hurt. Sasuke hated Sakura for saying such horrible things like that about Hinata.

"Hinata-chan don't let Sakura words get to you" Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him in shock.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just jealous of you" Sasuke said while giving Hinata a small smile. Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

Naruto walked towards Hinata. He couldn't get the words that Sakura said about Hinata out of his head. _"I can't believe Sakura…I never would have thought she was that kind of person" _Naruto thought as he's walking beside Hinata. It was quiet for a while as the three were walking together but Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Hinata-chan…" Naruto started as he looked at Hinata. Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I'm afraid that I have to go" Naruto said while looking into Hinata's eyes. _"Finally the dobe is leaving"_ Sasuke thought as he made a smirk. Naruto noticed the smirk and made a grunt noise. Naruto really didn't want to leave Hinata but he had just remembered that Tsunade had wanted him to come to her office.

"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan, but I promise the next I see you we'll hang out together" Naruto told Hinata. Hinata nodded her head as she watched Naruto walk off.

As Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office he walked passed Neij.

"Neji-san?" Naruto said as he looked at Neji. Neji turned around to see Naruto standing there. "Oh…hello Naruto-san" Neji said as he stared at Naruto with his expressionless expression.

"Oh yeah, you're looking for Hinata-chan right?" Naruto asked Neji. Neji stared at in shocked as he wondered how Naruto knew he was looking for Hinata.

"Yeah…how did you know that I was looking for her?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke and I were with Hinata-chan when Sakura told her" Naruto said. Neji made an angry expression when he heard Sasuke's name.

"Did you just say that Uchiha was with Hinata?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at Neji expression and could tell he was mad, but what Naruto was going to tell him next was going to make him even madder.

"Yeah…she's staying with Sasuke at his apartment, and I was really mad when I heard that Hinata was staying with Sasuke because I really don't trust Sasuke being alone with Hinata every night but Hinata said that he never tried anything but I still don't trust him" Naruto stopped talking when he realized what he just said and who he just told it to.

"Oops" Naruto said while making a dumbfounded facial expression.

Naruto looked at Neji and could tell that he was really pissed. _"I'm such an idiot why did I just say that? Wait a minute why do I care if he knows?" _Naruto thought as he looked at Neji.

"Where is Uchiha?" Neji asked angrily. "I don't know" Naruto said. Naruto really didn't know where Sasuke was after he left them to go see the Hokage. Neji walked away angrily as he went to go find Sasuke and Hinata.

Neji walked all around Konoha trying to find Sasuke until he finally spotted the raven haired boy with Hinata.

"Uchiha" Neji said as he glared Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Hinata turned around to find an angry Hyuuga staring at them. Hinata looked at Neji in shock. Neji walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke looked at Neji in shock, he didn't know what had gotten into him. "Neji-niisan!" Hinata said as she looked at Neji in shock.

"What do you think you're doing" Sasuke said as he pulled away from Neji's grip.

"I want you to stay away from Hinata-sama" Neji said in a stern voice while glaring at Sasuke.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked while glaring at Neji. Neji growled. Hinata looked at the two as they were glaring at each other.

"Please Neji-niisan leave Sasuke-kun alone" Hinata said as she looked into Neji eyes. Neji looked at Hinata in shock but he did stop. Neji turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, have you been living with Uchiha since you moved out?" Neji asked Hinata sternly. Hinata and Sasuke looked at Neji in shock. They both wondered how Neji found out.

"…How did you how I was s-staying w-with Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"Naruto-san told me" Neji said while looking back at Sasuke glaring at him. Both Hinata and Sasuke made a shocked expression. _"I can't believe that dobe he's such a baka" _Sasuke thought as he frowned.

"If you ever tried anything with-"said Neji. But Sasuke cut him off before he could finish. "You don't have to worry because I never tried anything with her" Sasuke said

while glaring at Neji. Neji glared at him and could tell he was lying by the look in his eyes.

"Hinata-sama, I don't like the idea of you staying with Sasuke" Neji said while looking at Hinata.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because your father says he wants you to come back home" He said while closing his eyes. Hinata and Sasuke looked at Neji in shock, Hinata honestly didn't want to leave and Sasuke didn't want her to leave either.

"But Neji-niisan…" Hinata said. "I don't want to hear it" Neji said as he walked towards Hinata. "Hinata-sama I was really worried about you, you know that I just want you to be safe that's all" Neji said as he looked into Hinata's eyes. Sasuke stared at Neji and began to get jealous to how close Neji was standing to Hinata, he knew that Neji was Hinata's cousin but he still didn't like the fact that he was so close to her.

"I'll have someone come pick you up later so have you're things ready" Neji said as he walked off. As soon as Neji left there was an awkward silence between the two. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other, both could tell that neither of them knew what to say to each other so they both didn't say anything as they both walked back to Sasuke's apartment.

As they arrived Sasuke watched as Hinata packed her bags. Sasuke didn't want her to leave, he really enjoyed Hinata's company but he knew she couldn't stay with him forever but he was really going to miss having her around.

As she was packing someone knocked on the door. Sasuke walked towards the door and opened it to find a Hyuuga standing there. Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga was there to pick up Hinata. He told the Hyuuga to wait at the door. As Hinata finished packing she walked towards Sasuke.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata started. Sasuke looked into Hinata's pure white eyes.

"…I'm really going t-t-to m-miss being here with y-you" Hinata said as she started blushing while looking to the ground. Sasuke looked at her, he didn't know what to say to her, he hadn't expected Hinata to say that. He wanted to tell her that he was going to miss her too but he just couldn't make the words come out. Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed that he wasn't going to say anything, so she walked towards the front door where the Hyuuga was waiting for her, with a sad expression on her face.

Sasuke watched as Hinata walked towards the door. He felt bad for not saying anything. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything, Hinata the girl that he had falling for was now leaving, it's not like he wasn't going to see her around the village it's just that he was going to miss her living with him.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her towards her towards him. Hinata had a surprised expression on her face as she began to blush. She hadn't expected for Sasuke to embrace her the way he did. Hinata hugged him back. They stood the there for a while hugging each other. Sasuke didn't want to let her go, he wished that he could just freeze time so that they stay like that longer, but he knew that it couldn't happen.

The Hyuuga coughed trying to tell Hinata to hurry up. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga before he let Hinata go. Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes. Hinata walked out the door as Sasuke watched her until he could no longer see her.

Sasuke walked towards his couch and sat down thinking about Hinata.

As Hinata made it back home a Hyuuga told Hinata that her father wanted to speak with her. Hinata nodded her head as she walked into the room where her father was.

"Hinata-sama, I just want to say…" Hiashi started. Hinata looked at her father not knowing what he was going to say. "I apologize for treating you the way I did, I shouldn't have said what I said to you" Hiashi said as he looked at his daughter. Hinata looked at her father in shock, she never thought that her father would have ever said anything like that to her.

Hinata gave her father a small smile as before she left the room. As she was walked in her room she began unpacking her clothes. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke no matter what she tried to do she couldn't get him out of her head. She laid down on her bed and looked out of her window before going to sleep.

**Four weeks later**

As Sasuke was walking he start thinking about Hinata and thought that she could visit her so he walked towards the Hyuuga mansion. As he was approaching the mansion he was stopped by Neji.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" asked Neji while glaring at Sasuke.

"What do you think I'm here to see Hinata-chan" Sasuke said. Neji continued glaring at him.

"I told you before to stay away from her, what part about that don't you understand?" Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked behind Neji and saw Hinata in the garden, Neji notice the Sasuke was looking at Hinata so he blocked Sasuke's view of Hinata. Sasuke stared at him.

"Leave Uchiha, now" Neji said in a stern way. Sasuke glared at Neji before he turned around to leave. Sasuke hasn't seen Hinata in four weeks he began to miss her more and more each day. As he was walking he bumped into Sakura.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, she looked around and saw no sign of Hinata. She smiled when she realized that she wasn't there.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke stared at Sakura and said nothing. He looked at her he remembered what she had said about Hinata. Sasuke walked right passed Sakura.

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a while before she started to run towards him. "Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if-"she started but Sasuke cut her off.

"No, we can't go to lunch together, No we can't go walking together, and No I don't want to hang around you" Sasuke said while he continued walking. Sakura looked at with a sad expression.

"Where's Hinata-san?" Sakura asked while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped walking.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke and could tell that when she mentioned Hinata's name he seemed sad. Sakura walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, did she hurt you? I knew she would do something like that, well you don't have to worry Sasuke-kun because I'm here for you" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke had gotten angry when she hugged him.

"Get off of me" the raven haired boy said in an angry tone. "But Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a pleaded tone.

"I said let go of me, NOW" Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura away from him. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock, she didn't know what to say. Sasuke walked away leaving her shocked and heartbroken.

Sasuke was really angry at the moment, first he hasn't seen Hinata in a while, second he when he tried to visit her he wasn't even allowed to see her. He continued walking he was mad at Naruto for telling Neji that she was staying with him and wanted to tell Naruto that but he was on a mission that the Hokage had put him on, so didn't know the next time he was going to see him.

Sasuke was walking until it was dark out. As he was walking he heard a faint sound of panting like someone was training. He followed the noise to find Hinata training. Hinata suddenly fell to the ground out of breath. Sasuke ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. Hinata looked up in see Sasuke bended down in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said as she stared at him in shock. Sasuke smiled at her as he helped her up. Hinata still wore a shocked expression on her face as she looked at Sasuke. As she stood up she moans in pain. Sasuke looks down and notices that her leg was wounded.

"Your leg" Sasuke said as he looked at her leg in concern. "Ano...it's okay Sasuke-kun I'll be okay" she said as she looked at him. Sasuke turned around and bended down in front of Hinata. "Get on", he said almost as if was an order. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blush as he waited for her to get on. Hinata climbed on his back.

Sasuke began walking with Hinata on his back. "Ano…Sasuke-kun I shouldn't be seen with you" she said while looking around. Sasuke smiled to himself when he remembered this was exactly how he met Hinata before.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" she said while blushing. "You don't have to apologize Hinata-chan, just be more careful" he said. As they were walking he starting walking towards his apartment.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said knowing that he wasn't taking her home.

"I'm just taking you to my apartment right quick so that I can bandage up your leg" he said while walking towards his apartment door. Hinata blushed when Sasuke said that.

As he walked inside his apartment he closed the door with his foot as he began to walk towards the bathroom. He sat Hinata down as he grabbed the bandages.

He grabbed Hinata's leg and put it across his legs. He began wrapping the bandage around her leg. They both blush when he touched her leg. Hinata watched him as he wrapped the bandage and her blush deepened.

When he finished he helped her up. He gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his.

"I should be going now" she said as she walked out the bathroom. Sasuke followed Hinata in the living room. "Hinata-chan wait…there's something that I need to say" Sasuke said as he walked towards her. He looked into Hinata's white orbs as he began to open his mouth to talk but he stopped as if he was trying to figure out if he should say what he was thought about her. Sasuke took a deep breath before talking.

"…Hinata-chan…every time I see you make me smile, every second that I'm away from you I feel lonely, every time I look at you make me feel warm inside" Sasuke said as he started blushing. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock she hadn't expected him to say something like that to her as she began to blush.

"What I'm trying to say Hinata-chan is… I'm falling for you" Sasuke said as he gazed into her pure white eyes. Hinata started blushing. Sasuke touches Hinata's cheek with his hand as leaned towards Hinata. Hinata knew exactly what he was going to do as she turned beet red. Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke kiss her. They both stood there as they kissed each other. With Sasuke's other hand he put in around Hinata's waist and brought her closer towards him. Hinata blushed as Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Sasuke kissed her a little longer before he stopped. He leaned back and looked at Hinata as Hinata looked at him blushing. Sasuke smiled at Hinata, but then he started blushing furiously as he looked to the ground.

"Hinata-chan…w-would you b-be my…girlfriend?" Sasuke asked while steadily looking at the ground while blushing. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock while blushing. Sasuke continued looking at the ground while he waited for her to answer him.

Hinata lean forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Yes" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock as he smiled at her.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The sixth chapter will be here soon!


	6. The New Konoha Couple

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Six: The New Konoha Couple_

As the two new couple walked the streets of Konoha holding hands, they got a few gasps.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun is dating her" one girl said

"She's really lucky to have someone like him" another girl said.

"That should be me holding Hinata-chan's hand not that guy" one guy said.

"Aw don't they look so cute together" one older woman exclaimed.

Sasuke and Hinata just ignored what everybody was saying and kept walking. "Sasuke-kun everybody is staring at us" Hinata exclaimed. "Just ignore them" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. As they were walking Sakura and Ino ran towards Sasuke and Hinata.

"_No it is true, they are dating"_ Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke and Hinata holding hands. "Sasuke-kun please say this is some kind of trick, you're not really dating Hinata-san are you?" the blonde haired ninja asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes I am Hinata-chan is my girlfriend" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata while giving her a small smile. Ino fainted on the ground when she heard Sasuke call Hinata his girlfriend. Both Sasuke and Hinata stared at Ino on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun…I-" Sakura started but Sasuke cut her off. "I don't have time to hear what you're about to say because I already know what you're going to say" Sasuke said as he walked passed Sakura while still holding Hinata's hand.

"But Sasuke-kun you can't date Hinata-chan" Sakura said while looking at the raven haired ninja.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked while continuing to hold Hinata's hand. "Because don't you see Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while walking towards Sasuke practically pushing Hinata aside so she can get close to Sasuke. "We belong together, I'm the one who really loves you, not Hinata-san, and I bet she's tricked you into dating her" Sakura said as she began to touch Sasuke's cheek with her hand as she moved closer and closer to Sasuke until he was pushed against a tree. Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura with his annoyed expression as Hinata stood there and watched as Sakura touched Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun I can give you want she can't" Sakura said as she began to lean in to kiss Sasuke as Sasuke stared at her in shock while leaning back. He didn't want Sakura to kiss him but he couldn't move he was stuck between a tree and Sakura. As Hinata was watching she began to feel her anger rise as she watched Sakura leaning in to kiss Sasuke.

Hinata walked towards Sakura and pushed her aside away from Sasuke. Sakura looked at Hinata in shock. "Hinata-san…"Sakura said in shock as she stared at Hinata. "Please stay away from Sasuke-kun" Hinata said in a polite way but had a stern tone in her voice. Sasuke was also shock as he looked at Hinata but then he made a smirk as he watch Sakura's shocked facial expression.

Sakura glared at Hinata as Hinata was staring at her. _"So it seems now that I have a new rival" _Sakura thought to herself as she continued to stare at Hinata. "I'm not giving up on you Sasuke-kun" she said before she gave Hinata one more glare before she walked away.

Hinata turned around towards Sasuke as he looked at her. "…Hinata-chan…" Sasuke said as he was just about to lean in and kiss her someone came towards them.

"Uchiha-san, what do you think you're doing" the male Hyuuga said. Both Sasuke and Hinata turned towards Neji. "What do you think I'm about to kiss Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he looked at the blushing Hinata.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Hinata-sama" Neji said while glaring at Sasuke.

"Well you can't keep me away from my girlfriend now can you?" Sasuke said as he glared at Neji.

"Humph, I'll think that over if I were you" Neji said as he smiled in a devious way. "And even if you did tried to keep me away from her I will find a way to see her" Sasuke said as he continued to glare at Neji.

"Neji-niisan…I know that you only want to protect me, but you don't have to worry Sasuke-kun wouldn't ever hurt me, trust me" Hinata said as she looked at Neji. Neji looked at Hinata and then at Sasuke. He wanted to trust Hinata but he couldn't, he just didn't like the idea of his little cousin dating his rival Sasuke. Neji sighed.

"Whatever…" Neji said as he walks away. Hinata watched as Neji walks away as she smiles. She knew that now Neji finally accepted they're relationship.

"Now where were we" Sasuke said as he gazed into Hinata's eyes. Hinata blushed as she looked at Sasuke as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Hinata looked at Sasuke as they stopped kissing. Sasuke gazed into Hinata's eyes, he was now finally with the girl that he was yearning to be with. Sasuke smiled at Hinata.

**Sakura POV**

"_I can't believe Sasuke-kun is dating that girl…how could this be happening" _Sakura thought as she was walking. _"She took away MY Sasuke-kun away from me…who does she think she is" _Sakura thought as she suddenly smiled in a devious way. _"Maybe I can still get Sasuke-kun…wait Naruto-kun likes me, if I can get Naruto then maybe Sasuke-kun will get jealous since Naruto is his rival or better yet Hinata-san will get jealous and then she'll realize that she still likes Naruto and she go with him knowing that she's not really meant to be with Sasuke-kun then I'll be the one that will be there for Sasuke-kun at the end" _Sakura thought to herself as she rubs her hands together in a devious way.

"Now all I have to do is find Naruto" Sakura said to herself as she began walking.

Sakura began walking all over Konoha looking for Naruto. _"Where could he be?"_ Sakura thought as she looked around until she finally saw the blonde haired ninja walking.

"NARUTO" the pink haired ninja yelled to get his attention. Naruto turned around to see Sakura waving at him. _"Sakura-chan?" _Naruto thought to himself as he walks towards Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said while smiling at Sakura.

"Naruto …I was wondering if…" Sakura began. _"Man I really don't want to do this" _Sakura thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"What do you want Sakura-chan? I'm really tired from my mission and I want to go home to go to sleep" Naruto said while yawning. Sakura glared at Naruto for rushing her but the glare quickly went away when Naruto looked at her.

"Well you see Naruto …I...I like you" Sakura said while looking to the ground. Naruto looked at Sakura in shock. "Will you go out with me?" Sakura said while looking at Naruto. _"She likes me? Something that I've always wanted to heard her say and she finally tells me but I no longer like Sakura-chan in that way anymore the only girl that I care for is Hinata-chan" _Naruto said as he looked away from Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I no longer feel the feel way about you as I did before…I like Hinata-chan now…I'm sorry" Naruto said while looking at Sakura's facial expression.

Sakura seemed kind of sad that Naruto didn't like her anymore, as she looked to the ground. "…Sakura-chan…"Naruto said as he noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Since you just got back from your mission you probably don't know about Hinata-san and Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while looking at Naruto. Naruto stared at her as his eyes widened. "What do you mean? What about Sasuke and Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

"They're dating" Sakura said with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto stared at Sakura in complete shock. He was only gone on his mission for six weeks and he comes home to find out that Sasuke is Hinata's boyfriend. Naruto felt his jealous rise higher and higher.

"_Sasuke you bastard" _Naruto said as anger was seen in his eyes. Sakura notice the anger and took the opportunity to tell Naruto her plan.

"Naruto if we pretended that we were dating maybe Hinata-san will get jealous and she realize that it's you that she wants and not Sasuke…_And then Sasuke-kun will be heartbroken and I'll be there for him causing him to fall for me completely" _ Sakura thought to herself.

"I don't know Sakura-chan I don't really want to do something like that" Naruto say while looking away from Sakura. "Naruto if you do you'll never know she might come back to you" Sakura said in a pleading way. She really wanted for Naruto to go along with the plan because she wanted to make Hinata jealous.

Naruto sighed. "Alright I'll do it…but if there is no progress then I don't want to do it anymore and I'll just deal with it on my own" Naruto said while staring at Sakura. Sakura gleamed.

"We have to practice being a couple Naruto so Sasuke and Hinata won't expect anything" she said as she continued walking. Naruto's blush when he heard Sakura say that.

**The Next Day**

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door as he waited for her to answer. Sakura opened the door.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed. "You told me to come here remember" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at him in a dumbfounded way.

"To practice being…you know" Naruto said while blushing. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Oh yeah…I forgot all about that" Sakura said while walking out of her front door and closing it. "Well let's get starting" Sakura said as she began walking ahead of Naruto. Naruto followed Sakura as he sped up to walk beside her.

"So when you said practicing pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend…what do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You know we'll do things that people that date do" Sakura said while not looking at Naruto as she continued walking.

"Like what?" Naruto asked dumbfounding. Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto. "You mean to tell me you honestly don't know" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head no. "You know things like holding hands, going out to lunch together…and kissing" Sakura said while blushing. Naruto stared at Sakura while he too was blushing.

"You don't mean you and I are going to be-"before Naruto could finish Sakura started talking.

"No we won't be doing that…only if we had to" Sakura said while looking away from Naruto while a light blush crept across her face. Naruto noticed the blush and smiled.

"_Is Sakura-chan really staring to like me? Wait no…the only reason why I agreed to do this was to get Hinata back not to take the opportunity to get close with Sakura-chan" _Naruto thought as he looked away from Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand to hold it. Naruto looked at Sakura in shock. Sakura noticed the shock expression.

"Well I thought we could just start on practicing now" Sakura said while looking at Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he looked at Sakura.

As they were walking they spotted Sasuke and Hinata walking together. Naruto glared at Sasuke. _"Sasuke-no-baka, taking Hinata away from me" _Naruto thought as he began walking faster towards Sasuke. Sakura tried to stop Naruto but she couldn't slow him down. _"He's going to ruin our plan" _Sakura thought as she continued to pull Naruto back. "Naruto you're going to ruin our plan" Sakura said to the angry ninja. Naruto ignored Sakura, he didn't care about the plan that Sakura came up with he just wanted to get to Sasuke and he wasn't going to let Sakura stop him.

"Hey baka" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke turned around Naruto punched him in the face. Sasuke fell straight to the ground. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock as she bent down to help Sasuke up.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay? …Naruto-kun why did you hit Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she looked up into Naruto eyes. Naruto look at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan are you really going out with this baka?" Naruto asked while having a sad look in his eyes. Hinata noticed the sad look in Naruto's eyes. Before Hinata could say anything Sasuke started talking.

"Yes, Hinata-chan and I are going out" Sasuke said as he smirked while looking at Naruto's expression. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke I bet you don't even really care about Hinata-chan, you're probably only dating her so you can get away from your dumb fan girls…I care more about Hinata-chan more than you do" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. She didn't know Naruto was going to be this upset about her new relationship.

"You're wrong I do care about Hinata-chan…you say that you care more about her than I do you, actually didn't realize that you liked Hinata-chan until Sakura pointed it to you that she use to like you because you were too dense to realize it yourself" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto. Naruto grunts while he glares at Sasuke.

"Why are you using past tense when you say Hinata-chan _use_ to like me" Naruto said while continuing to look at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about you dobe you should know that Hinata-chan likes me more than you if she didn't I wouldn't be dating her, now would I" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I think Hinata-chan still like Naruto, just look at how she was looking at him" Sakura said while looking at Hinata. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Why are you even here" Sasuke said while glaring at Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke. She couldn't say that she was there because she was with Naruto because she was his girlfriend because Naruto ruined the plan.

"I bet you're the one that told Naruto" Sasuke said while staring at Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Did you think that Hinata-chan would just leave me for that dobe and then you come to try to win me over?" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata closer to himself. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he did this as did Sakura but she glared at Hinata.

"Well your wrong" Sasuke said while holding Hinata. Hinata feeling kind of embarrassed about the situation buried her face on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled as he looked at the jealous blond glaring at him.

"Hinata-chan…"Naruto started. Hinata looked up at Naruto. "I don't care if you are dating Sasuke…I honestly do really care about you and I'm not going to give up on you" Naruto said to Hinata as he watched as the Hyuuga stare at him in shock as a light shade of pink came across her face.

Sasuke growled at Naruto when he said that. _"Who does that dobe think he is saying that he's not going to give on Hinata-chan…humph why I'm I worried he'll never succeed in taking my Hinata-chan away from me" _Sasuke thought as he looked away from Naruto to look at Hinata who was watching Naruto walk away.

"Sasuke-kun…I…I'm" Sakura stared.

"Sakura you minds well give up on me because you can never make me fall for you even if you tried…I don't like you okay can't you get that through you're thick head, so leave me alone" Sasuke said harshly as he walked away with while holding Hinata with one of his arms.

Sakura stared at Sasuke as he left her behind. Sakura began to feel tears fall down her cheeks as she falls to the ground crying. At that very moment she felt like her whole heart was ripped out of her chest. She just continued to sit on the ground crying uncontrollably.

She wondered how can she let herself go this far, she always knew that raven haired ninja never cared for her in that way but she always said that she would never give up on him and she wouldn't never let anyone steal him away from her but now…now Hyuuga Hinata has him, Sasuke, _HER_ Sasuke. Sasuke was her first crush and she wanted to be first girlfriend…but now Hinata is. Sakura was still very jealous that Hinata was dating Sasuke, but she wasn't going to let herself chase Sasuke any more. She couldn't believe what she was thinking _she was going to finally give up on Sasuke her…her first love._

As Sasuke and Hinata were Sasuke just couldn't get what Sakura said out his head.

_I think Hinata-chan still like Naruto, just look at how she was looking at him_

Sasuke looked at Hinata. He wondered if Hinata really did still hold some feelings for him. Hinata looked at Sasuke and tell that something was troubling him.

"Sasuke-kun is everything alright?" the Hyuuga asked while having a concern expression plastered on her face. Sasuke looked at Hinata he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want Sakura words get the best of him. But he couldn't help but to ask anyway.

"Hinata-chan do…do you still have feelings for Naruto" Sasuke asked while looking at her with a stern expression. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock when he asked her this. A tiny part of Hinata was really happy to see Naruto today, but she no longer felt what she had felt for the blond haired ninja.

Hinata's quietness made him believe that she did still have feelings for him. Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

"The only one that I have feelings for is you _my_ Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she kissed Sasuke gently on his lips. Sasuke stood there totally stunned at what Hinata said as he stared at her in shock but then he began to kiss her back. As they parted Sasuke looked at Hinata as she looked at him.

"…I love you Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata while giving her a smile that was rarely ever seen by the ninja. Hinata looked at Sasuke in complete shock she hadn't expected for Sasuke to say something like that to her. Sure she did care a lot for Sasuke she cared for him with all her heart but love…she didn't love him just not yet.

"I-I-I should b-be going home now" Hinata said while stuttering as she looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke felt a sudden fall of pain in his heart. He wondered to himself should he have ever said anything in the first place. Well it was true he did love her, maybe she wasn't ready for love maybe he was moving a little bit to fast for the young Hyuuga girl.

Sasuke watched as Hinata left him walking away like she was quite in a hurry.

Sasuke sighed to himself as a sad expression came across his face. But the expression slowly disappeared as he was thinking to himself.

"_I know Hinata-chan might not be ready for that kind of commitment but I do know that she will be, but until then I will let her tell me how she feels when she's ready" _Sasuke thought to himself as he began walking the opposite direction of Hinata back to his apartment.

Okay that was the sixth chapter I hope you enjoyed it. The seventh chapter will be here soon!


	7. The Kiss and Sasuke's anger

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Seven: The Kiss and Sasuke's Anger _

It has been three days since Hinata and Sasuke has seen each other. They hadn't broken up or anything nor were they taking a break they just haven't seen each other since that day he told her that he loves her.

Hinata walked outside her Hyuuga mansion and walked towards the training grounds where she saw Naruto. She was hoping that she was going to maybe run into Sasuke but instead it was the blonde haired hyperactive ninja Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing behind him. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he looked at her blushing. "H-Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said while giving him a small smile. Naruto looked around Hinata to see if Sasuke was with her but he wasn't.

"Where's Sasuke…I haven't seen you around Sasuke in awhile did you two break up or something" the blonde ninja asked in a hopeful way. Hinata shook her head. "No we haven't I-I…we just haven't been talking in awhile that's all" Hinata said with a sad expression. Naruto noticed the expression and thought maybe Sasuke said something to Hinata.

"Listen Hinata-chan if there is anything that you want to tell me you can tell me…Sasuke didn't say or do anything to you that's making you sad is he because if he is just tell me and I'll beat him up for you" Naruto said while smiling at the thought of beating up Sasuke for Hinata.

Hinata giggled as she listened to Naruto. "No…Sasuke-kun didn't do anything…but thank you anyway Naruto-kun" Hinata said while smiling. Naruto blushed while giving Hinata his foxy grin. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto, but she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

The raven haired boy just continued walking the streets of Konoha thing about Hinata. He had been trying to give Hinata some space to think about what he told her. He did want to see her but he had thought that it would have been very awkward, I mean he told the girl that he loved her and all she said was _I-I-I should b-be going home now_. It really hurt him, he knew that maybe that he was rushing things a little bit by telling her that but he could help himself self because he did.

As Sasuke was walking he spotted Sakura he turned right back around hoping that she didn't see him but it was too late.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said while walking towards him. Sasuke slowly turned around to look at the pink haired girl. "Where's Hinata-san I haven't seen her in a while" Sakura asked while looking at the raven haired boy.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen her either…look I have to go so I can't talk to you long" Sasuke explained. Sakura just looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Okay then…see you around Sasuke" Sakura said as she walked passed Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Sakura in shock as she walked passed him, she didn't even try to flirt with him not even once. This was a first but he wasn't complaining he like that she didn't try to bother him like always. Sasuke smirked as he continued walking.

As he was walking he spotted Naruto talking with someone. _"That girl looks a lot like Hinata-chan…wait a minute that is Hinata"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked towards Hinata as he glared at Naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke walking towards them but didn't say anything to Hinata.

As Sasuke made his way towards them he grabbed Hinata's arm to turn her around as he kissed her right in front of Naruto, which made him really jealous.

Hinata blushed as they parted from they're kiss, to embarrassed to even look at Naruto since she knew that he was starting at them. "Sasuke-kun…what…why" Hinata couldn't even talk she was so shocked. Sasuke smiled at the blushing girl as he looked at Naruto.

"What were you doing with Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked while pulling Hinata closer towards him. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"We were just talking okay…and do you always have to pull her closer to you when you're talking to me because it's annoying" Naruto said as he was glaring at Sasuke. The blonde ninja was burning with jealous as he watched Sasuke kiss Hinata.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous, well it's too bad because Hinata-chan is my girlfriend and you're just going to have to get use to seeing me with her" the raven haired boy said. Hinata blushed as she looked at Sasuke.

"I don't care if you are Hinata-chan's boyfriend, that doesn't mean that I can't talk to her…I like Hinata-chan and I always will and I'm never going to give up on her no matter what" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata smiling.

"Hinata-chan…you know that I care for you with all my heart and always will and I don't care if you are dating Sasuke-no-baka, but if things don't work out with to two I'll be there for you" Naruto said as he smiled when he noticed that Hinata was blushing. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You're wasting your breath Naruto because nothing will happen between us" Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata hand. "Come on Hinata-chan I need to talk with you in private" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata's arm. Hinata nodded her head as she looked at Naruto.

"See you later Naruto-kun" Hinata said while smiling. Naruto blushed. "Yeah see you later Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled as he watched Hinata leave with Sasuke.

The raven haired kept glancing over to the girl that he was holding hand with, he couldn't help but to smile as he looked at her. Hinata looked at Sasuke to notice that he was smiling at her, the Hyuuga girl blushed as she leaned in closer towards Sasuke.

"Listen Hinata-chan…I just want to tell you that I do love you and that I understand that you're not ready for that type of commitment but that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you" Sasuke said as he starting to blush at what he just told her. Hinata looked at him and started to blush also as she nodded her head.

"I was wondering if maybe you'll like to go out somewhere" Sasuke asked while looking at the Hyuuga while blushing. Hinata looked at Sasuke and nodded her head.

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke smiled at her. "Where would you like to go?" the Uchiha asked the Hyuuga. "It doesn't matter…anywhere" Hinata said.

"We could go out to eat or something…I mean if you want too" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata. Hinata smiled. "Sure we could" Hinata said while blushing. The two couples starting walking together.

"Look Sasuke we could go there" Hinata pointed to a restaurant that seemed to be full of couples. Sasuke looked inside, he didn't really want to go inside but he did anyway since Hinata wanted to go inside. "Alright I guess we could eat here" Sasuke said as he sighed as they both walked inside.

"Table for two" Sasuke said. The lady blushed as she looked at Sasuke as she showed them a table. "What would you like to drink?" The lady waitress asked while looking at the two.

"Water" Sasuke replied. "I'll have tea" Hinata said while blushing. The waitress nodded her head as she left the table. Sasuke looked around the restaurant and noticed that everybody seemed to be starting at them. He frowned as he looked at everyone but turned his attention towards Hinata when she called him.

"Sasuke-kun isn't that the same girl from a couple a months ago…the one that broke in your house" Hinata said while motioning her head towards the girl that seemed to be staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at the girl and frowned. _"Is she following me or something?" _Sasuke thought as he looked away from the girl.

"Just ignore her" Sasuke said while looking back at the girl who was now waving at Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed as he looked at her. "…Stupid girl…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. The waitress came back with both of there drinks.

"Are you ready to take your order?" she asked. They both nodded as she took there order.

Sasuke was getting quite annoyed being there at the moment because the girl continued starting at him he didn't even have to look at see if she was he felt her staring at him and it was getting very irritating.

"Sasuke-kun is everything alright?" the dark haired girl asked while looking at him in a concerned way. Sasuke frowned he was beginning to think coming to this restaurant wasn't such a good idea.

Hinata looked over at the girl to notice that she was still staring at Sasuke…her Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun if you're not comfortable here with that girl staring at you we could leave if you want" Hinata said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled.

"No it's okay besides I'm not going to let some stupid annoying girl ruining my date with you…Hinata-chan" Sasuke said with a smile. Hinata blushed.

The girl continued staring at Sasuke and Hinata. _"That's that same girl that was living with Sasuke-kun, I heard that they're dating now but that doesn't mean that I'll stop me from liking him…I think I'll talk to him later when he's not around that Hyuuga girl" _The girl thought to herself as she got up and left the restaurant.

"Finally she left" Sasuke said as he sighed in relief. Hinata smiled when she saw the food coming. Sasuke and Hinata looked at their food as they both starting eating. They both were enjoying they're meal together as they both talked and laughed at certain things that happened on their missions.

They both finished eating at the same time as Sasuke paid for the check as they got up and left the restaurant.

"I had fun with you tonight Sasuke-kun" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend and agreed with her. "I'll walk you home" Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded her head as she leaned in closer towards him. Sasuke smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders when he noticed that it seemed to be getting colder. For the first time in a long time he was happy, she made him happy just being around her just always seemed to make his day and when he wasn't around her he was always lonely again. He was glad to have her in his life. Sasuke arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" the raven boy said as he kiss the Hyuuga on the lips. Hinata kissed Sasuke back as they parted Sasuke looked at her and blushed. "Good-night Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she once again kiss Sasuke but on the cheek this time. Sasuke stood there as he blushed as he watched the Hyuuga girl walked inside her house. Sasuke smiled to himself as he began to walk home thinking about his girlfriend.

**Later the night**

As he made it home he noticed that his window was open. "Funny I didn't leave that open" Sasuke said to himself as he went to closed it but then he noticed that he wasn't the only one there. He took out one of his kunai knives as he turned around to see that same girl from the restaurant.

"What you do want?" Sasuke demanded. The girl approached him slowly. "Sasuke-kun I just want to tell you that I love you and I don't you like that idea of you dating that girl because you belong to me and no one else" The girl said while walking closer and closer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl with wide eyes as he started backing away from her.

"_This girl is crazy" _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at the girl. The girl made her way towards Sasuke only inches away from him. "Kiss me Sasuke-kun" the girl said as she leaned closer towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched the girl leaned closer towards him as he moved out of the way and walked behind her as grabbed both of her arms.

"Ouch Sasuke-kun that hurt's why do you have to be so ruff" the girl said. "Get out of my house and don't ever come back here or I'll kill you" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan as he looked at the girl. The girl snatched away from Sasuke's grip as she turned around only to be face to face with Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. The girl smirked.

"You think you can scare me with those eyes?" the girl said while looking a Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the girl in shock at the fact that she wasn't sacred. "I know that you wouldn't kill me Sasuke-kun" the girl the said as she began to rub the raven haired boy face. Sasuke slapped her head away from his face.

"Get out of my house now or else, you're really irking my nerves" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled the girl towards the window. The girl looked at Sasuke in shock. "But Sasuke-kun please let me stay with you" the girl plead. Sasuke looked at the girl.

"You're crazy, now get out of my house" Sasuke said as he pointed to the window. The girl looked at Sasuke. "Fine then I'll leave but this isn't the last time you'll see me" the girl said as she leaned in and took Sasuke by a surprise and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke looked at the girl in shock and pushed her away from him as he pushed her out of the window. He didn't even care if she was hurt but he knew she wasn't since he was on the first floor of the apartment building.

"_That damn girl kissed me…how dares she… that…"_ Sasuke was angry as he continued cursing in his mind as he wiped his mouth. Sasuke walked to his room to afraid to even go to sleep thinking that she'll come back while he was sleep so he walked out of he house making sure he locked all of the windows and doors so that no one could get in.

Sasuke didn't know where he was going he just needed some air until he found himself standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion. He stared up at the house and saw Hinata's bedroom window as he jumped up in a tree that was near her window. He looked inside and noticed that Hinata was sleeping but also noticed that the window was partially opened so he opened it a little further as he hopped inside.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see someone standing in her room as she sat up and starting to scream but was stopped when the intruder covered her mouth.

"It's me Hinata-chan" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Hinata noticed the voice right away as she looked at him. It was really dark in her room so she barely saw his face.

"What are you doing here" she asked while trying to look at his face. Sasuke sat down on her bed as Hinata blushed knowing that he was now sitting on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep, that girl from earlier broke in my house again but I threw her out though and I was trying to go the sleep but I couldn't so I just starting walking outside until I came to you're house" Sasuke explained while looking at Hinata's face since the moonlight was shining off her face.

"You really look beautiful Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he rubbed her cheek with his hand. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. "Is it alright if I just stay with you tonight" Sasuke asked while blushing. Hinata looked at him in shock. "Umm…I suppose you can" the Hyuuga girl said while blushing. "But what if someone comes in here"

"Don't worry if someone comes I'll be gone before they could even come in" the raven haired boy said. Hinata just nodded her head. "I'll sleep on the floor" Sasuke explained as he started to stand up but Hinata grabbed his arm. "No…I mean …if you want you can just lay in the bed with…me" Hinata said as she started blush at what she just said. Sasuke looked at her in shock before replacing his shocked expression with a smile as he climbed into bed with Hinata.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she turned around with her back facing the raven haired boy. "Goodnight Hinata-chan" he said as he pulled Hinata closer towards him as he left his arm around her. Hinata was stiff for awhile before relaxing herself as she turned around and now she was face to face with Sasuke's bare chest. She didn't know that he had taken off his shirt, she blushed as she looked at Sasuke's chest then she closed her eyes and nuzzled closer into his embrace on her as they laid together.

"Sasuke-kun…" the Hyuuga girl started.

"Hmm?" the sleepy Uchiha said.

"I love you" the dark haired girl said as she scooted up towards Sasuke's face to kiss him as he kissed her back.

"I love you too Hinata-chan and I always will no matter what" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. He was happy that Hinata told him that she loves him, he was waiting for her to tell her on her on will and when she did he felt his heart racing and his cheeks getting hotter as he held her tightly.

It was now the next mourning Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She was thinking that Sasuke had left during the middle of the night but he didn't he was still there holding her in his arms.

Hinata looked up at him and she noticed how beautiful and handsome he was. Hinata scooted up more so she could be face to face with him. _"He looks so peaceful and calm when he's sleep" _the Hyuuga girl thought to herself as she rubbed his cheek. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed as she took her head away from his face.

"Sorry…" Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke looked at her being quite puzzled about why she was apologizing.

"Why are apologizing you wasn't doing anything wrong" Sasuke replied as he leaned in to kiss Hinata but stopped.

"Someone is coming" Hinata said as she sat up in her bed as did Sasuke. "I know" he replied.

"You better get going I don't want you to get in trouble" the Hyuuga girl said. Sasuke nodded his head. "Right…I better get going" Sasuke said as he kissed Hinata one more time before jumping out of her window. Hinata smiled to herself and then started blushing when she realized that Sasuke stayed the night at her house, in her bedroom, with her for the entire night without anyone knowing.

"Hinata-sama" the voice called from the outside of her bedroom door.

"Come in"

The Hyuuga walked inside her room as he looked around her room then he looked at her. "You have a guess waiting for you down stairs" Neji said as he looked at Hinata suspiciously. Hinata noticed the look but didn't say anything.

"Who is it?"

"It's Naruto" Neji relied dully. Hinata looked at Neji in shock, she didn't know why he was there but of course she was going to go down to see. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute" Hinata replied. Neji nodded his head as he turned around.

"Hinata-sama…you weren't alone in this room were you" Neji said in a demanding tone. Hinata look up at Neji in shock as she remained quiet. "Answer me" Neji said in a stern voice. Hinata winced at the tone of his voice. "N-N-No…I-I wasn't" Hinata replied.

"The Uchiha Sasuke was in here wasn't he?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded her head even though she knew Neji could see her because his back was turned on her but she knew her silence would be enough answer to him.

"I see…you know if your father found out about this he would have Sasuke's head and he would be really angry with you" Neji said. "Please Neji-niisan don't tell" Hinata pleaded.

"You don't have to worry I won't tell but if it happens again I will tell" Neji said as he walked out of Hinata's room. Hinata sighed to herself as he went to get ready.

"_I can't wait to see Hinata-chan…I brought her these flowers that I know she'll love and then I'm going to ask her to spend the day with me" _Naruto thought as he watched Hinata come towards him.

"_She's so beautiful…I wished I was the one that asked her out first then she would have been my girlfriend and not Sasuke's" _Naruto thought to himself as he handed Hinata the flowers.

"These are for you milady" Naruto said while grinning. Hinata giggled as she looked at the flowers and she took them. "Thank you Naruto-kun…why are you here" she asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could hang out today…you know just the two of us" Naruto said while looking at Hinata in a hopeful way. Hinata didn't really want to because she was now with Sasuke and no longer wanted to be with Naruto but she didn't want to seem rude.

"I don't know Naruto-kun" Hinata said while looking ay Naruto as she noticed the sad look in his eyes. "I see…well I guess I'll get going now" Naruto said as he walked away sulking. Hinata felt bad she didn't like seeing Naruto like this.

"Wait Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked at him turn around quickly than ever.

"Yes"

"I guess we can hang out today…" Hinata said while smiling at the blonde before her. "Great I have tons of things we could do we'll have so much fun" Naruto said as he was grinning. Hinata smiled as they both walked outside the Hyuuga mansion.

Naruto and Hinata spent the whole day together laughing at Naruto jokes, they had ramen together, and did lots of other things and now it was getting late and Naruto and Hinata was walking until Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan I had a really great time today with you" Naruto said as he starting blushing. "Me too Naruto-kun" Hinata said while giving him a small smile. Naruto looked at Hinata lips, it looked so tempting to him, he wanted to kiss her so bad he knew it was wrong to since she was Sasuke's girlfriend but he couldn't help himself as he leaned in to kissed Hinata on the lips. But what he didn't know was that a certain Uchiha saw the whole thing but ran off before he could see the rest.

Hinata pushed Naruto away from her as she looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I couldn't help myself…you can slap me if you want" Naruto said while turning his cheek towards Hinata pointing at it.

Hinata just looked at Naruto in shock as she ran away from him.

"_How could she do that to me? Why did she kiss him? After I tell her that I love her and she loves me and she goes off and betrays me like that how could she" _the raven haired thought angrily to himself as he soon spotted the Hyuuga girl running.

"I think I'll give her a piece of my mind" Sasuke said as he jumped down from a branch and walked closer towards her. As Hinata was walking she felt someone snatch her arm and slam her with her back into a tree. Hinata looked up to see that it was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing" she asked. Sasuke glared at Hinata which made her feel uncomfortable.

"How could you…just earlier you told me that you loved me and you betray me" Sasuke said as he continued to glare at Hinata. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun" she said. "Bullshit, you know what exactly what I'm talking about, I saw you kiss Naruto and don't lie and say you didn't because I saw it" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. He was pissed and didn't care if it was activated or not. Hinata looked at her boyfriend with a fearful expression.

"Sasuke-kun I didn't kiss him he kissed me" Hinata explained truthfully.

"STOP LYING TO ME" Sasuke yelled as he looked at her with his Sharingan still activated as he punch the side of the tree where Hinata's face was (He didn't hit her he hit the tree). "S-Sasuke-kun you're scaring me" Hinata said as she couldn't even bear herself to look at him. Sasuke noticed that he was scaring her so he deactivated his Sharingan.

"I can't even look at you right now-"before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Hinata ran off. Sasuke looked at Hinata as she ran off. _"…Hinata-chan…I'm sorry" _Sasuke said to himself as he watched her run off. He was really mad with her but didn't even think that she could be telling him the truth. He had really done it this time and but part of him didn't care because he thought what he saw was the truth and didn't want to hear what Hinata had said. He was really angry he wanted to find Naruto and beat the living day lights out of him for kissing her and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Sasuke jumped up in the trees jumping from tree to tree to find Naruto.

Well that was the end of chapter seven I hoped that you enjoyed it. Will Hinata and Sasuke break up? Will they stay together? Will Hinata ever forgive Sasuke for scaring her half to death? What will happen well you have to stay tune for the eighth chapter. Please leave your reviews thank you.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Falling For You**_

_Chapter Eight: The Confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto_

Sasuke ran back to where he last seen Naruto, he knew hadn't left yet. As he was getting closer and closer he finally stopped the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto sensed that he wasn't alone as he turned around to see Sasuke charging at him with his Sharingan activated. Before he could even react to what was happening Sasuke punched him across his face. Naruto slide back and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke?" Naruto yelled while glaring at the Uchiha before him. But Sasuke never answered him as he continued to charge towards Naruto throwing punches at him. Naruto quickly avoided Sasuke's punches as he decides to take the opportunity to fight Sasuke as he starts punching him in the stomach, Sasuke stumbles back as the blonde continued punching and then Roundhouse kick causing Sasuke to fall back a few feet away from Naruto. Sasuke looked up and before he could even stand up Naruto came and punched him across his face. Sasuke once again fell on the ground.

"_He's gotten a lot stronger from the last time we fought" _Sasuke thought as he looked up at Naruto as he stood up with his Sharingan still activated.

"Now are you going to answer me Sasuke…what's all this about?" Naruto asked while frowning.

"You know exactly what's this is about" Sasuke stated as he ran towards Naruto punched him in the jaw.

"No I don't know what this all about and don't you think if I did I wouldn't have asked you baka" Naruto hissed as he rubbed his jaw. Sasuke growled as he ran towards Naruto and did a hooking kick to the blonde's head causing him to fall on his back.

Sasuke uses Gōkakyu no Jutsu against Naruto but Naruto quickly avoids it. Sasuke looks around for Naruto as he looks up in the trees he see Naruto flying down towards him but Sasuke jumps out of the way causing Naruto to punch the ground. Sasuke runs towards Naruto and starts punching him in the stomach and in the face.

Naruto stumbles back as he leans on the tree that was behind him as he looked at Sasuke as Sasuke glared at him. "I saw you with her…I saw the two of you…kissing" Sasuke finally said in disgust causing Naruto to stare at him in shock.

"You what?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You and Hinata-chan" Sasuke repeated still glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked down at the ground. "She didn't kiss me…" Naruto said.

"Don't lie Naruto I saw the two of you" Sasuke yelled. "Well you must didn't stay long enough to see the rest…she's not the one who kissed me first I was…and she didn't even kiss me back…she pushed me away and then she ran away" Naruto confessed. Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock, he could tell that he was telling the truth but what he couldn't stop thinking about the fear in Hinata's eyes when she looked at him.

"…I'm telling you the truth Sasuke…and I'm…I'm sorry" Naruto said while looking up only to find that Sasuke was no longer standing in front of him.

"_I have to find Hinata…she probably doesn't even want to see me right now…I messed up big time" _Sasuke thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree to find Hinata.

As the raven haired boy as running to came to a stop, he was now in front of the Hyuuga manor. As he was walking closer a closer towards the gate he saw Neji.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked with his expressionless expression but the look in his eyes…you could tell that he was angry about something.

"I'm here to see Hinata-chan…where is she?" Sasuke asked while frowning at the male Hyuuga before him.

"She's inside but you're not allowed to see her so don't ever go near her" Neji explained as he turned around but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his arm. Neji turned around and looked at Sasuke's hand on his arm and then looked at him.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to see her?" Sasuke hissed. Neji yanked his arm away from Sasuke's death grip and continued to glare at him.

"It means exactly what I said you're not allowed to see her so don't go near her…and if I catch you with her I will kill you" Neji said once more as he gave Sasuke one more death glare before turning around and walking away.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga as he walked away. Sasuke stared up at Hinata's bedroom window. He wanted so badly to talk to her, he didn't care about Neji's threats or him not being able to see her he needed to see her. So he jumped up to the tree that was near her window and looked inside only to see that she was no where in sight.

Sasuke frowned before he leaped off the tree and walked away.

It seemed like weeks has passed since that day but in reality it had only been two days. Sasuke has made three attempts to talk to Hinata but every time he did he could never succeed because Neji was always around her and he caught him every time.

Sasuke continued following Hinata and Neji, waited for the right moment to talk with her. And that right moment was coming. Sasuke watched as Lee and TenTen walked towards Neji and Hinata.

"Hey Neji and Hinata-san" TenTen greeted her teammate and his cousin. Neji just nodded as Hinata smiled. Lee grinned at Neji.

"So Neji we're going to start training today are you coming…because I want to spar with you" Lee explained. Neji smirked at the ninja. Neji and Lee have a rivalry thing going on, which, not unlike the rivalry between Gai and Hatake Kakashi, mostly comes from Lee's side. Lee, who has been fighting against his fate as a worthless shinobi all his life, tries desperately to prove himself to the world in general and Neji in particular. Neji has mocked Lee's dream of becoming a fine shinobi, saying one cannot go against fate.

"You want to spar with me?" Neji asked while the smirk still planted on his face. Lee nodded.

"Fine I'll spar with you…but it's not like you're going to win" Neji smirk. Lee frowned as TenTen sighed.

Neji turned to look at Hinata. "Hinata-sama this will only take a few minutes" Neji said while giving Hinata a small smile. Hinata nodded as Neji gestured her to follow him and Lee along with TenTen into the training grounds.

As Lee and Neji began they're sparring Sasuke watched quietly from behind a tree as he stepped closer and closer towards Hinata until he grabbed her from behind, which went unnoticed by Neji and Lee who were sparring and TenTen who was so drawn into the spar didn't even notice that Hinata was gone.

Hinata started to scream but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth.

"Hinata-chan it's me" Sasuke said trying to stop her from moving. But when Sasuke said it was him it only made Hinata more nervous. She was still frightened by him when he scared her half way to death two days ago.

"Hinata-chan please stop I'm not going to hurt you" Sasuke reassured as he held her gently as she soon relaxed and stop moving. Sasuke turned her around and looked into her eyes and he could still see the hurt and fear and confused look in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you the other day" Sasuke finally said.

"Why…why didn't you believe me…I wouldn't lie to you Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she looked to the ground.

"But Hinata-chan you should have known that Naruto was going to try something…the guy said that he wasn't going to give up on you and then he wanted to spend the whole day with you…he knew what he was doing even if he knew that it was wrong" Sasuke explained.

"I didn't know…honestly I didn't…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled. "It's okay Hinata-chan…its okay" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

As Lee and Neji finished their spar Neji looked up to where Hinata was standing but she was no longer standing there.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji demanded as he looked at TenTen. TenTen looked at Neji in a nervous way.

"Umm…I'm not sure…she was just here" TenTen replied. "You were supposed to watch her" Neji hissed.

"What, you never said anything thing about watching her…besides she's old enough to watch herself…stop being so overprotective Neji" TenTen said as she sighed. Neji frowned as left his two teammates.

"Neji, where are you going?" Lee asked as he watched his teammate leave.

"Oh don't worry about him he's just going to find Hinata-san" TenTen sighed as she too left as Lee followed her.

As Neji was walking in search of Hinata he saw Sasuke hugging his cousin.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her Uchiha" Neji hissed. Both Sasuke and Hinata froze as they heard Neji. "Neji-niisan…Sasuke-kun and I have made up now there's no need for you-"Neji glared at Hinata causing her to kept her mouth shut.

"I don't care…you could have hurt her that other day…I saw what happen between you two and I don't want Hinata-sama around someone who can't control their temper" Neji stated. Sasuke glared at Neji, he couldn't believe his ears, and Neji was telling him that he didn't want him around Hinata.

"I won't ever hurt Hinata-chan, ever…I did get mad but I didn't hurt her" Sasuke said as he looked from Neji to Hinata who looked at him and smiled. Neji stared at the couple before him in utter disgust.

"Neji-niisan…why are you doing this…don't you wish for me to be happy?" Hinata asked while looking at her cousin. Neji did want Hinata to be happy but he honestly didn't want her with Sasuke. He'd rather see her with Naruto, Kiba, Shino or even Lee but not Sasuke. This guy was his rival and he didn't want him any where near Hinata.

"Hinata-sama I do want you to be happy…but I don't like the idea of you being with the _Uchiha_" Neji said as he looked at Hinata. Sasuke was growing angrier and angrier by the second. The way he said his name like it was a disease.

"You're not her father and you have no right to say who she can and cannot date…Hinata-chan is my girlfriend and I'm not going to let _you _of all people tear us apart" Sasuke hissed as he gave Neji a death glare as he pulled Hinata closer towards him. Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock, she knew that he cared for her but she never thought that he'll say something like this to Neji, well he did before but somehow this time it just seemed different.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper as she looked up at his face. But he never took his eyes off of Neji. Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Get away from her" Neji demanded as he started to ball his fist up. Sasuke looked at Neji and could tell that he was getting angry. Hinata looked at Neji she never seen him like this before especially in it involved her.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata said as he looked at him in a fearful way, she didn't know what he was going to do. "I'm not going anywhere…so you better get use to me Neji because I'm never leaving Hinata's side…**ever**" Sasuke said as he continued looking at Neji. Neji looked up at Sasuke and then Hinata. He noticed her facial expression, he didn't want her to look at him like that.

"…Hinata-sama…please don't look at me like that" Neji's facial expression softened as he looked at her. Hinata looked at him. "Neji-niisan…please…I'm happy with Sasuke-kun and I…I won't let you destroy my happiness with him" Hinata said sternly which shocked Neji and Sasuke but it shock Neji more than it did Sasuke.

"_Hinata-sama" _

Neji looked at both Hinata and Sasuke and turned his back and started to walk away, but then he stopped but he never once turned around.

"Take care of her" Neji said as he continued walking. Sasuke looked at Neji as he was walking away.

"I will" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I will always be there for Hinata-chan…no matter what…I love you" Sasuke said as he kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back. Hinata lifted her head to look at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled. He never thought that in a million years that he'd end up with Hinata that same girl who never once paid him any attention because she always had eyes for Naruto and he never once paid her any attention either but somehow they found each other and now they're together…forever.

Sasuke leaned towards Hinata's face as he kissed her. The two stood there for a while just kissing and the sun went down. As they parted Hinata looked up at Sasuke and giggled as he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Come one I want to spend the rest of the day with you" Sasuke said never letting go of Hinata. "Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"To my place I just want to be with you without anyone bothering us" Sasuke replied. Hinata blushed as she nodded her head. The two couple starting walking with Sasuke arm around Hinata's shoulder as Hinata had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke started as they continued walking. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Yes?" Hinata asked. Sasuke blushed at the question he was getting ready to ask her.

"…When we get old enough …would you…marry me?" Sasuke asked while blushing like crazy. Hinata looked at Sasuke as she too also started blushing.

"…Y-yes…yes I would" Hinata smiled as she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Hinata. Sasuke continued smiled at the thought of marrying Hinata as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise me if anything happens you'll wait for me" Sasuke said as he looked away from her. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "What do you mean…are you planning on going off somewhere?" Hinata asked being quite puzzled by question.

"Just promise me okay Hinata-chan" Sasuke said once more. Hinata just nodded her head as he leaned closer towards Sasuke.

"…I promise…"Hinata replied. Sasuke smiled at once more as they continued walking.

Okay that was the last chapter guys. I know you probably want more so I might make more but it's going to take place three years later when Sasuke left to go with Orochimaru, that's why I had Sasuke ask Hinata to wait for him because he knew that he was going to leave to find him. I'm working on two other fanfictions one is a NaruHina and then later it becomes a SasuHina fic I'm on chapter 7 on that fic. And the other one is an Inuyasha and Kagome OC fanfic, I'm on chapter 8 on that. But neither one is this website yet but they will be soon. I have a feeling that the NaruHina SasuHina one is going to be something that you all might like…to me I think that I did way better on that fanfic than this one. Oh and my other fanfic Addicted to You the SasuHinaNaruOC one I cancelled that one…sorry if anyone was reading that one or anything…the reason I cancelled it was because I didn't get enough reviews but anyway I am still writing A Love Triangle and that will be updated soon it's just that I'm working on these other fanfics so please be patient. Ok I hope you enjoyed this fic…Part two for Falling For You will be here soon just wait and it will be here for all of you to read.


End file.
